


What's Wrong With Way?

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Avenged Sevenfold-minor, Fall Out Boy-minor, My Chemical Romance, The Used-minor
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Crush, Fingering, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Friends to Enemies, Hospital, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plotting, Recovery, Scheming, Spit As Lube, Undiagnosed Illness, Violence, mental break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Best friend's Frank and Mikey are practically joined at the hip...but what will happen when Mikey's older brother comes home and gets between the two?Another one of my old fics from MCRFF...I didn't intent to put this one on here, but I thought why not?...took quite a bit of editing to get it here though.If you like this, please comment.If you have constructive criticism, please comment.If you just want to throw me hate...DON'T, CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT...thanks.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard comes home and the first cracks start to show.
> 
> * * *

 

Mikey had a good life, not brilliant though. He wasn't rich, he didn't go on exciting vacations or big adventures, but a good life none the less.  
Mikey had two parents that loved each other and thought the sun, moon and stars shined out of his lily-white backside. Mikey was smart and got good grades at school. Mikey had friends, ok so not huge numbers of friends, but the ones he had, he could rely on and call close, and he had a best friend, Frank...but we'll get back to him in a minute. Mikey had a brother, a cool older brother who had gone off to some art college in New York nine months ago. Mikey missed Gerard and the chats they'd have late into the night, he missed being able to go to his brother whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to watch crappy movies with. Mikey missed Gerard, but he knew it was at least another two months before he would come home, until then, he had Frank, and he worried about Frank. But life was good.

Frank had a few problems. Frank had no money. Frank had a dad that hated him and no mom...well he supposed he did have a mom, but she'd left when he got sick, and they hadn't seen her since. Frank got ok grades, not excellent but good enough. One good thing was that Frank had friends, the same ones as Mikey, and he too knew he could rely on them, which for him was essential. You see, Frank was sick. The doctors didn't have a name for it, though they'd ran countless tests. They thought at first that he had ADHD, but it didn't quite fit, sure he was hyperactive for hours on end, but then all of a sudden he'd crash, like really. He could be charging round like a bull in a china shop one minute, and literally the next second he'd be asleep on the floor. They'd considered narcolepsy, but still something wasn't right. Frank was scared. Frank thanked God for Mikey, or he would've if he believed in a God, cause without him, Frank would probably be dead by now, or else he'd be stuck in some hospital somewhere, probably far, far away.

* * *

"MIKEY, MIKEY, COME PLAY..." 

Frank shouted, running off into the park. Mikey trailed behind, exhausted already. It was only the first week of summer vacation and he just wanted to sleep already. He'd never say that to Frank of course, it wasn't his fault he was hyperactive, and Mikey couldn't leave him alone while he took a nap cause last time he'd done that, Frank decided to go on the swings...and fell asleep...and fell off, breaking his left wrist. Mikey couldn't let something like that happen again, he was very protective of Frank and for the next two weeks, while all their friends were away on a camping trip in upstate New York, it was up to him to look after the other boy. 

"Mikeeey." 

Frank whined.

"I'm coming." 

Mikey chuckled, watching as Frank stood on the bottom step of the slide, practically bouncing out of his shoes as he longed to just climb the ladder and go for it, but he'd promised, no climbing unless Mikey was right there...just in case. When Mikey reached him and gave the nod, Frank was up that ladder like a rat up a drainpipe, and quick as a flash he was hurtling down the other side.

"Weeeee!"

They were the same age, born just one month apart, Mikey being the elder, but even at the age of 16, nearly 17 now, Frank still acted like a 10 year old when he was at his most excited, and it wore Mikey out just watching him sometimes. 

"Careful Frankie." 

He called, hurrying towards the swings after his pal, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Oh, Mikey..." 

Frank chided softly.

"I'm ok..." 

Then he sat...but didn't swing. Mikey thought he was waiting for him, but as he reached the swing set he saw Frank yawn.

"Mikey?" 

Frank whimpered. It had come on so suddenly that he was freaking out now, instant exhaustion that would have him asleep within minutes.

"It's ok buddy, I got you..." 

Mikey assured him, slipping an arm around Frank's waist and helping him to stand.

"Let's get you to mine, ok?" 

Frank's house was closer to the park than Mikey's, but he wouldn't want to go there. Frank had never said why, and neither Mikey or any of their friends had asked, it was just an unspoken fact that he didn't want to be there. So they began the slow trek to Mikey's house, Frank's arm draped over the taller boy's shoulders for support, his feet dragging on the pavement as he tried really hard to stay awake.

"Stay with me, ok? Frank? Come on, talk to me, you can do it."

"Mikey? Why am I like this? Why can't I be normal?" 

His words were becoming slurred already, but Mikey understood him.

"I don't know..." 

He wasn't sure what to say to help him.

"You might not be normal, but who cares? You're special. You're unique. And that is so much better than being normal, being boring." 

Maybe he _did_ know what to say.

"I'm not gonna make it to yours, Mikey..." 

Frank whispered.

"Too tired." 

He yawned, tripping over his own feet a little. Mikey knew that was a possibility, it had happened many times before and Mikey, Ray, or Bob had to carry him the rest of the way, thank God he was light.

"Don't worry, I've got you. If you go, I'll carry you."

Frank whimpered quietly, he hated feeling like a burden, like everyone had to take care of him. At school, everyone knew what a freak he was, and the bullies didn't take too kindly to seeing him get away with sleeping in class. The teachers had grown accustomed to finding him asleep on his desk, and they'd just leave him be, knowing he couldn't help it. And if they found him asleep on the floor in one of the corridors, they'd pick him up and take him to the nurse's office. But if the bullies found him first...well Mikey and the others did their best to protect him, but there was only so much they could do.  
But now it was summer, and they faced all new problems.

"Mikey? It hurts Mikey..." 

Frank would oftentimes get pains in his chest and head when he was holding on, trying to force himself to stay awake. 

"I can't." 

He cried. They were at Mikey's street now, he could see his house but he knew Frank wasn't gonna make it that far. He stopped walking, and bending down slightly, he swiped his arm behind Frank's knees, lifting the thin boy into his arms, bridal style. Frank squeaked, both arms quickly wrapping around his best friend's neck, his head resting against Mikey's chest.  
He was still fighting it and Mikey could see the pain on his young face.

"Go to sleep Frank, I got you."

As Mikey stepped up on the front porch, he felt Frank's breathing evening out and knew he'd finally let go, he was asleep, he wasn't in pain now. Mikey sighed in relief as he awkwardly fished his keys from his pants pocket, thank heaven he hadn't worn skinnys today, and unlocked the door.  
Both his parents would be at work til at least 6pm, so Mikey was vaguely surprised when he stumbled into the living room and saw that the TV was on. Had he left it on when they went out? Had his mom come home early? He didn't know and right now he had other things to worry about, like the gently snoring boy snuggled up in his arms.

Heading towards the small black sofa in the corner of the room, Mikey didn't even glance around himself, he was so focused on Frank's well being. Mikey carefully placed his friend on the seat and lay him down, a cushion under his head, then removed his shoes and made sure he'd be comfortable. He considered for a moment taking off Frank's pants, cause sleeping in skinny jeans is really not good, but he decided to leave him be, Frank might get the wrong idea if he woke up in his boxers...or the right idea? Sitting on the floor by Frank's side, Mikey watched him sleep, gently stroking his fingers through the boys soft hair...creepy? maybe, but Mikey had been harbouring hidden feelings for Frank for so long and seeing him like this, so vulnerable, so young looking, he just felt the need to stay close to him, to protect him.

Suddenly Mikey was pulled from his thoughts by a soft snuffling noise, but it wasn't coming from Frank, it was coming from the other sofa, the big grey one sitting at a right angle to this one.  
With a last look towards the smaller boy, Mikey stood to investigate and as soon as he did, he realised there was someone curled up on the other couch. How hadn't he noticed that when he walked in? The figure was dressed all in black and had it's back to the room, face buried in the cushions...that explained the snuffling.

Mikey couldn't tell who it was and that concerned him. Who would be sleeping on their couch? Who had access to the house? The front door was locked when he got back with Frank, but maybe this person had broken in through a window, or the back door?  
Just as Mikey was about to freak the fuck out and call the police on this guy's sleeping ass, the figure stretched and rolled over onto his back, his longish, fire truck red hair falling away from his pale face and his big hazel eyes fluttering open to stare up at Mikey.

"Gerard?..." 

Mikey breathed, unable to move. Gerard slowly pushed himself upright, still just watching his little brother as he processed the sight before him.

"Gerard? What are you doin' here?...I mean, I'm happy to see you and all, but..." 

He trailed off, dropping slowly onto the seat next to the older boy. Still Gerard said nothing. 

"Gerard?..." 

His silence was starting to scare Mikey now, and looking at the older Way's eyes, he knew something was terribly wrong. 

"Gee? What's happened?..." 

He used the nickname in hopes of getting a reaction. Suddenly he got one, though perhaps not the reaction he may have wished for. Gerard threw himself into Mikey's arms, huge wet sobs shaking his frame as he clung to his brother, as if Mikey were his only hope for survival.  
As Mikey held him close, he couldn't help but feel how thin his brother was. He seemed to have dropped a good 15 pounds since he saw him last, and he hadn't weighed more than 120 then. What the hell was going on? 

"Gee?..." 

He tried again, only to have Gerard's face dig even deeper into his neck, his thin arms gripping even tighter.

"Ok, Gee..." 

Mikey cooed softly.

"It's ok, I got you."

They sat like that for a while, Mikey gently rocking his brother, stroking his back and trying to calm him by softly humming a tune to him that their mother used to sing when they were younger and needed comfort. He didn't recall the words but the melody had stuck with him, and he'd found himself on more than one occasion humming it to Frank when he was feeling particularly low. Gerard for his part remained mostly silent, only the sobs and sniffs as he buried his face in Mikey's shirt, probably soaking it, could be heard, and after a while even those stopped. Soon after that, his silence was replaced by quiet snuffly snores, and his grip on Mikey's shirt loosened enough for the younger brother to gently lay him back down on the sofa, lifting his legs up and making him comfortable.

Sighing heavily, Mikey stood and looked back and forth between the two sleeping boys. Right now he felt very alone, right now he wanted to curl up into a ball in the corner and cry...right now, he wanted a drink.

Mikey decided against getting smashed in the end, choosing instead to take the less headache inducing option of catching some zzzs in the armchair next to Frank's small sofa. Curling up with his legs to his chest and removing his glasses, putting them on the coffee table, Mikey yawned and closed his eyes. He loved Frank, like a brother and the other way, but boy that kid was exhausting.  
In less than a minute, he had joined the other two boys in the land of nod, as their mother used to call it when they were younger. It was always best to grab a bit of sleep whenever Frank did.

_~time passes~_

Mikey was jolted back awake sometime later by a scream that was coming from somewhere in the house. It was a high pitched scream that he instantly recognised as Frank.  
Grabbing his glasses cause he can't see a thing without them, Mikey noticed that not only Frank but also Gerard was no longer sleeping in the room. Panicking slightly, he went in search of his best friend and his brother.  
Loud crashes were now coming from the direction of the kitchen and as Mikey sprinted through the door, his head was narrowly missed by a flying saucer...not the alien kind, but I guess you worked that out and if not, why not?...as he ducked to the left, and collided with Gerard's right side.

"Frankie, Frankie, please stop..." 

He shouted at the other boy who was now chucking cutlery across the room at a startled looking Gerard, while he crouched on top of the counter, perilously close to the edge. 

"FRANKIE!" 

The dinnerware assault ended abruptly as Frank became aware of his friend's presence.

"M-Mikey?...who's...who's he?" 

The boy, now looking like he was about to cry, stuttered out in a tiny weak voice, his wide eyes never once leaving the redhead's face. Gerard was visibly shaking now, chewing his bottom lip and it appeared, trying not to cry himself.

"Frankie, this is Gerard...my brother..." 

Mikey tried to prompt the other boy's memory, that wasn't the best. 

"I've shown you a picture..." 

He stated, eyes wandering to all the broken china on the floor around them. Frank's eyes grew even wider, if that was possible, as it finally dawned on his tired brain that he did indeed recognise the now quietly sobbing man attempting to hide behind Mikey's thin left shoulder.  
Mikey stepped gingerly, as he was only wearing socks, through the mess to his friend's side, trying to ignore for now the whimpers being emitted from behind him. 

"Come on Frankie, before you fall and hurt yourself." 

He cooed, wrapping his arms around the still perched boy and lifting him down from the counter, trying not to make it obvious that he was breathing him in.  
Frank flung his arms around Mikey's neck and his legs around his waist as he giggled in the taller boy's ear. 

"Thank you Mikes." 

Apparently his tears were now forgotten. Mikey turned his attention back to the doorway, only to find that Gerard was no longer there. 

"Gerard?..." 

He called out as he headed back to the living room, Frankie still hanging off him like a little spider monkey...he was used to it. 

"Gee?..." 

No, not there either.

"Where the fuck is he?..." 

Mikey was getting pissed now, not to mention worried. 

"Frankie, can I put you down now?" 

He said as he moved through to the hallway. Frank whined.

"But ya comfy." 

Puppy dog eyes, oh HELL NO! Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently side to side.

"It's not working monkey boy. I didn't see them." 

But Frank could see his friend's lips twitch as he tried not to smile.

"Yeah ya did." 

Frank grinned. Sighing deeply, resigning himself to the inevitable, Mikey opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes I did. But I still need for you to hop off. Gerard was crying and I need to check he's ok."

Frank seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"Cuddle later?" 

Damn his cuteness. Mikey nodded and Frank squealed in delight before jumping down from his comfy place, grinning wildly. The younger Way brother rolled his eyes before going to find the elder, pausing briefly to turn back to the younger boy.

"Go wait in the living room. When I've found Gee I'll get popcorn and we can sit and watch movies, ok?" 

Frank nodded enthusiastically then ran off to grab his favourite spot.  
Mikey knew where he'd find Gerard, he had used the same hiding place when he was upset or scared since he was five years old, but upon opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs, he discovered that the older boy wasn't there, and if he wasn't there...then where?

Frank skipped happily into the front room and threw himself down onto the small sofa, lifting his legs up to tuck underneath his butt. After a minute's wait and already bored, he realised that the quiet of the room wasn't quite as quiet as he first thought.  
Scrunching up his face in concentration, Frank went on a search for the source of the sobbing noise that was coming from nearby. It only took a few seconds to locate it, and less than a second for Frank to figure out that it was Gerard, curled up on the floor behind the larger sofa, his knees to his chest, face buried in between his knees and his arms wrapped over his head. Had he done that? Had he scared him that much? That's not what he wanted. Frank's exuberant happiness faded at the thought. He considered going to find Mikey, but he'd told him to wait here, so that's what he'd do.

Dropping to his hands and knees, Frank crawled towards the shaken boy, cause right now looking at him, Frank couldn't think of him as a man...he was just a scared kid. 

"G-Gerard?..." 

He tentatively moved closer, Gerard flinching away from him.

"I won't hurt you...I'm sorry about before..." 

Slowly Gerard lifted his head to peer over his arms at the younger boy. Frank smiled gently at him, he really hoped he wasn't scaring him right now. 

"See? I don't bite." 

He giggled softly. Suddenly, without warning, Gerard flung himself into a very surprised Frank's arms, digging his head into the smaller boy's neck and cinging to his shirt, shaking and crying pitifully. Within seconds, Frank's shoulder was wet and he was wondering what the fuck just happened, but looking down at the redhead pressed against him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Gerard was, even if he _was_ currently covered in snot and tears. Softly he pressed his lips against Gerard's fire truck hair in a gentle kiss.

"What the HELL?"

Frank's head shot up.

"Mikey?"

"What's going on?...one minute you're chucking half the kitchen at him, which by the way you are going to clear up before my mom gets home, and the next you're kissing him?...Frankie, explain now." 

Mikey's voice got louder and louder with each word, and by the time he'd finished, there weren't one but two frightened pairs of eyes staring up at him.

"Mikey...I...I..." 

Frank stuttered in a tiny scared voice, he wasn't used to his friend shouting at him, and he didn't like it. Tears started to pool in his huge hazel eyes and Mikey began to regret raising his voice. Then he noticed his brother. Gerard was crying, like full on weeping and shaking and...fuck, running away.  
Gerard pulled himself free from Frank's arms and practically sprinted from the room.

"Gerard? Come on Gee, come back...I'm sorry I shouted..." 

Mikey called out, following the fleeing redhead into the hall, just in time to see and hear the bathroom door slam shut. 

"Shit." 

He muttered, dropping his head to face the carpet. From behind him in the living room he could hear sobbing. Fuck, how could he screw things up so bad, so quick?  
Frankie or Gee? Frankie or Gee?...Frankie. Turning around, he headed back to his friend who was still sat on the floor behind the sofa, and dropping to his knees, tried to calm him down. 

"Frankie? I'm sorry...please forgive me?..." 

The boy just cried harder. Mikey reached out his hand to stroke the boy's soft black hair and Frank tried to bite his finger, a hurt and angry expression on his young face. 

"Aww Frankie, please don't do that?..." 

Mikey begged.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. Pleeease?..." 

If Frank could use puppy eyes then so could he...but he wasn't buying it. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, I don't know why I did..." 

Mikey felt his own tears start to fall.

"Frankie, you're my b-best fr-friend. Please say you for-forgive me? Please?...Please?..." 

That's it, Mikey was crying now too.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry..." 

He whimpered, head in hands. Hiccuping through his tears, Frank realised that Mikey was as upset as him by their altercation, and even though the smaller boy wasn't exactly sure what had happened to make his friend go off at him like that, he knew that he was being truthful when he said he was sorry.  
Reaching out a slightly shaky hand, Frank stroked the side of Mikey's face tenderly, and after a few quiet sniffs and sighs, Mikey opened bleary eyes and looked his way.

"I'm sorry, Frankie."

"I'm s-sorry t-too." 

Frank's voice was so soft, so fragile that Mikey couldn't stand it...it damn near broke his heart.

"No Frankie, you got nothing to apologise for...it was all me...I'm more sorry than you could ever know..." 

Mikey hung his head, but after just a couple of seconds Frank's arms were winding their way around his friend's slim figure and pulling him in for a hug. Mikey went willingly into the embrace, burying his face in the smaller boy's neck and letting himself be comforted for a change. 

"Frankie?" 

He murmured, voice muffled by the other's shirt.

"Hmmm?" 

Frank hummed back.

"What were you apologising for?"

"I don't know..." 

Frank whispered.

"Whatever I did wrong that made you get all shoutie?...what _did_ I do?" 

He whimpered.

"Oh God..." 

Mikey freaked slightly.

"Nothing sweetie, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry for making you feel bad and for making you think this was in any way your fault, cause it wasn't...not at all." 

He rushed out. The two of them sat there on the floor, just enjoying the silence.

"W-where's Gerard?..." 

Frank asked after a while. Mikey's eyes grew wide as he leaped to his feet, startling the smaller teen and running from the room.

"Mikey?"

The bathroom door was locked and as the younger Way pressed his ear to it, all he heard was the *drip drip drip* of the leaky tap that his dad kept promising to fix, but never did.

"Gerard?..."

Nothing. No answer.

"Gerard, please open the door, I'm worried about you...please?"

Still nothing.

"Mikey?..." 

He turned to see Frank standing in the doorway, looking so lost that Mikey just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him close, well he kinda always wanted to do that, but... 

"Mikey, what's going on?"

The taller boy stared lovingly at the shorter for a moment before shaking himself out of it.

"I don't really know Frankie. Gee's normally so strong, takes a lot to upset him but now..." 

He sighed deeply.

"I don't know...and now he won't come out."

Frank seemed to be contemplating something, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed and his nose wrinkled up so adorably that Mikey thought he may die from a cuteness overdose. Then suddenly he was grinning that huge shit-eating grin of his that looks like his face will split in two.

"Find me a paperclip."

"A paperclip?...why Frankie?" 

Mikey was lost.

"Just get it doofus." 

The smaller boy giggled, replacing Mikey in his position by the bathroom door and pressing his ear to the wood. *drip drip drip sniff drip*  
Mikey went off in search of the requested item, though he still didn't know why.  
A few minutes later he returned with a small silver paperclip in his hand, and passed it down to Frank who was sat on the ground in front of the door, listening. Mikey just hoped he could hear more than he had.

Frank grinned up at him, then set to work unfolding the tiny metal wire. Once done, he started trying to pick the bathroom lock...why the hell hadn't Mikey thought of that? Not that he'd know how to...and for that matter...how does Frank know how to do that?  
A few quiet mumbled curses later, and there was a soft click. Frank grinned triumphantly and jumped to his feet.

"Ta-da!" 

He cheered, turning the handle and opening the door. Mikey stared at him incredulously for a moment, then rushed passed him into the small room, instantly seeing his brother curled up in the corner of the shower, trembling, eyes wide with fright and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Gerard? It's ok, it's alright...I'm not gonna hurt you..." 

He spoke softly, trying not to scare him more.

"Come on Gee, you're safe here...please talk to me?" 

The older boy just disappeared into himself more, sobbing silently and burying his face in his arms. Mikey reached out to touch him, but apparently that was the absolute worst thing he could do, cause instantly Gerard was lashing out, arms and legs flying all over and screaming, howling like someone was ripping his insides out of him. Mikey pulled back, terrified and clueless as to what to do to help him.  
Suddenly Frank was there, moving Mikey away and taking his place. Mikey was about to pull him back again, scared he'd get hurt when Gerard became still, and a moment later threw himself into the smaller boy's arms again, Frank wrapping him in his warm embrace.

What the hell? Mikey frowned...not only did his own brother not want _his_ comfort, but he'd chosen to accept it in the arms of the boy _he_ loves? Like seriously, WHAT the HELL??...and he'd only just met him!

"Mikey?" 

Frank asked in a hushed voice. Mikey let his angry eyes soften as he focused on the smaller boy.

"Hmmm?" 

He hummed.

"Can you go get a can of coke?...please?..." 

God, he could never be mad at that face for long. Mikey nodded and ran off to the still messy kitchen.

"Hey, Gerard?..." 

Sniffing weakly, the older boy lifted his head to look at the teen.

"You're safe, you know that right?..." 

Gerard nodded slightly, his fingers gripping tight to Frank's shirt.

"I'll look after you." 

He whispered, pulling Gerard's head back into his chest and stroking his soft red hair for a moment, until Mikey reappeared at the door.

"Here." 

He handed over the can. Frank took it with a smile and opened it, then took a sip before offering it up to Gerard's dry lips. Letting Frank feed him the sugary drink, making no attempt to hold the can, Gerard drank greedily like he hadn't had a drink in days. Mikey watched the scene with confusion. He didn't know what to make of this, it all felt like a dream, a very weird dream.

"Mikey?..." 

Oh shit, Frank was talking to him again, did he miss something? Mikey mentally slapped himself. Pull it together you idiot, your brother needs you! 

"Mikey, he needs to sleep, is his bed made up?"

"Oh...err...yes, yes it is. Come on, I'll help you." 

But as he tried to help Gerard to his feet, his brother started to freak again, whimpering and flinching at the small touch. Mikey backed off again, hurt showing plain in his eyes.

"I've got it..." 

Frank assured him, then turning towards the man who was currently trying to hide behind him, of course not having much luck... 

"Come on sweetheart..." 

Ouch, _that_ hurt!

"Let's get you up, ok?..." 

Then Frank was standing, with Gerard practically hanging off of him, clinging, pressed tight into his side. 

"Mikey, lead the way..." 

And they were walking, out of the bathroom, along the hallway, to a door. Mikey opened it and reached inside, clicking on the light and revealing steps going down into the basement. But suddenly Gerard was frozen, quaking with fear, refusing to take another step. His eyes begged Frank to understand as he clung tight and tried to pull him away from the stairs. 

"It's ok Gerard. We don't have to go down..." 

He looked at Mikey, poised at the top of the steps.

"He's gonna sleep in my room." 

Frank stated, grim determination on his sweet face as he turned the shaking boy around and lead him towards the stairs upto the floor above. Aww, HELL NO!

"Um...Frankie?..." 

The boy turned his head, eyes wide.

"Why not put him in my room?"

"Cause right now he only seems to want me. You can see that for yourself..." 

Then he was continuing on his route. When Frank finally got Gerard into his room, the room that Mrs Way had made up for him, knowing that he would much rather be here than at home, he carefully sat him down on the bed and untangled himself from the silent boy's arms.

"Gerard, you can't sleep in skinnies. I got pjs you can borrow, if you like?" 

Gerard nodded, not taking his eyes off of Frank for a second as he moved over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of black pyjama bottoms and a black Batman tee.

"These should fit you..." 

He handed the clothes over.

"I'll wait outside..." 

He headed back over to where Mikey stood looking bewildered and hurt in the doorway, but before he could leave the room, he felt a hand grab his from behind and he turned to find a shaking, all out petrified Gerard staring back at him, pulling on his arm and begging him with his eyes to stay. Frank sighed quietly and smiled at him.

"You want me to stay?..." 

Gerard nodded.

"Ok."

"Oh, for fuck sake!" 

Mikey huffed suddenly before turning and stomping off down stairs.

"Mikey?..." 

Frank said softly, not really understanding why his friend was acting that way. Brushing it off, he turned back to the older Way in time to see him pulling his black skinny jeans down even skinnier, pale legs. Frank averted his eyes as he started to feel his own skinnies get a bit tighter. A few minutes later, Gerard was slipping under the covers and making grabby hands towards Frank. The smaller boy sighed and crossed the room to him, smiling softly.

"Try and sleep ok? I'll just be downstairs..." 

But Gerard was having none of it, and grabbed tight onto Frank's sleeve, shaking his head violently.

"Ok, ok...I'll stay. I gotta change though, so close your eyes...go on..." 

He urged, before standing and retrieving his own pair of pyjama pants, successfully wiggling free from his skinnies without injury for once, and slipping the pjs on. As he approached the bedside, Gerard opened his big hazel eyes and looked up at him.

"You gonna shift over a bit?..." 

Frank grinned. Gerard seemed to think about this for a second, then wriggled over to his left a foot or so and lifted the sheets for Frank to slip underneath. 

"Thanks." 

He giggled, sliding in the bed and snuggling down next to Gerard's side. A moment later, Gerard was practically laying on Frank, his left arm wrapped tight around the smaller boy's stomach, his head on Frank's chest, tucked up under his arm, his left leg flung over the other's left leg to lay in between his two. A very intimate position. Gerard sighed heavily and Frank felt his body start to relax for the first time since they'd found him on the bathroom floor, and soon he was asleep, snoring quietly.

Frank lay there thinking, his mind going a mile a minute but surprisingly, his body felt calm. He didn't fell like he wanted to run and jump and play. He also didn't feel like he was so exhausted he was just going to collapse. For once in a very long time, Frank felt normal.  
And the only thing that was different from before...was Gerard. Could he be the cure?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy flares and things get nasty...can friends stay friends?
> 
> * * *

 

Over the next week, Frank didn’t have as many episodes from his unknown mental illness. Gerard still clung to him like a limpet, and he didn’t know what to do.  
Gerard would quietly mumble things in his sleep sometimes. He would panic if he saw a knife, or bizarrely, a frying pan. His hair was in need of a dye again, the red was growing out to reveal a dark brunette at the roots.  
Mikey was quiet most days.

“Frankie, can I ask you something?...”

Mikey said switching the foot his weight was on and rubbing his hands; his finger nails had been chewed down as well. Frank nodded and looked at Gerard who had fallen asleep, his hand on Frank's thigh.

“Will you go out with me?...like on like a date, as a er...as a couple?”

Mikey sounded like he was doubting himself and Frank felt trapped. Frank liked Mikey just as friends, he was like a brother to him, but if he said no he would hurt him. Frank liked Mikey's brother though, as more than a friend. He looked up seeing Mikey with the look of hope in his eyes.

“Uh, y-yes?”

Frank stuttered out seeing Mikey’s face light up and his eyes shine brightly.

“Great! I will um…we will go out later.”

Mikey chirped. Frank glanced down and saw Gerard’s eyes open, a slight quiver in his movements. Mikey walked off and Gerard jumped up and clung to the smaller boy; his eyes filled with panic and terror. All Frank could do was sit there, unable to move. He felt even more trapped. Why did he agree to something he couldn’t handle?...that he didn't want.  
Gerard looked up at him, his eyes hid secrets, dark ones...ones Frank wanted to fix. That’s how they sat, Gerard looking into Frank's eyes, looking for something as the younger tried not to panic.

* * *

"Omg...he said yes!" 

Mikey was freaking out in his bedroom. He, skinny nerdy Mikey Way, was going out with the cutest, sweetest, funniest, most adorable guy in the world. He was going out with Frankie!  
He'd been jealous before, when he'd seen Frank with his brother, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He hadn't thought he had a chance, he thought Gerard was getting in there first, and some of the nasty daydreams that brought to his mind were damn-right un-brotherly.  
But he was happy now. Frank was his and Gerard couldn't have him.  
Now, what could they do on their date?

* * *

Gerard's eyes stared longingly up into Frank's, his lip trembling, hands gripping tight to the front of the younger boy's shirt. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, stroke him...touch him, but he couldn't. Mikey just asked him out and he'd said 'yes', and now Gerard wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Gee?...you ok?" 

Frank asked, his voice quiet and concerned. Frank hadn't really looked like he'd wanted to say 'yes' before, he hadn't sounded like it either...he'd stuttered for God sake. So Gerard made a decision and did something he'd never done before...he made the first move.  
Leaning forward, he pressed his lips lightly against Frank's, closing his eyes and savouring the moment. After just a second or two, Frank began to kiss back.  
Gerard knew he'd been right. He moved his arms to wrap around the teenager's waist as Frank's hands made their way into Gerard's fire truck red hair, tugging slightly and pulling soft moans from the older boy's mouth.  
The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made the pair rip apart...Mikey! Shit, what had they just done?

Frank looked toward the living room door, eyes wide with guilt and fear while Gerard quickly returned to his normal position of clinging to the other boy's chest.  
Heart racing fast, pure bliss behind closed eyelids, Gerard relaxed. This was where he was meant to be...Mikey couldn't have him.

As Mikey walked into the living room, his jealousy started to boil again. Gerard was curled up against Frank's chest, clinging to his shirt. His eyes were closed and there was a blissed out expression on his face. Frank on the other hand, looked like he'd just seen a ghost.  
What had Gerard done to him? Had he hurt him, touched him...worse?  
Mikey stared daggers at his brother. Sure he loved Gerard, and he knew that he wasn't himself right now, hadn't been since he came home actually, but Frank was his...Gerard had no right to do anything to him.  
Plonking himself down on the sofa next to his new boyfriend, Mikey turned to speak to him.

"Hey Frankie, you ok?..." 

Frank nodded, his eyes wide while his teeth worried at his bottom lip nervously.

"You sure?...you look scared. Did...did he hurt you?" 

Mikey pointed at his apparently sleeping brother, and lowered his voice to a whisper. Frank's eyes grew impossibly wider and his mouth dropped open for a moment, shocked that Mikey could even think that.

"No Mikey!..." 

He scolded, a small frown settling on his young face.

"There was a...err...a spider." 

He stuttered out, thinking that this would be believable, considering his intense fear of the freaky little bastards. I mean, why do they need that many legs anyway?...to run all over your face in the middle of the night, that's why! Frank shuddered at the thought and Mikey relaxed a little before asking.

"Where is it?..."

Frank visibly paled, then pointed toward the kitchen. Luckily Mikey took his sudden pallor as a reaction to the arachnid, (that didn't exist) instead of to the fact that he was having to lie to his best friend. Mikey grinned at the smaller boy.

"I'll get it." 

He assured him, patting his knee then heading in the direction Frank had indicated. Frank smiled weakly in reply then looked down at Gerard's happy, sleepy face. God, he really was beautiful, with his flawless pale skin, long dark eyelashes that currently hid his pretty hazel eyes, soft, fire truck red hair and thin, rose pink lips, curled up at one side in a crooked smile...he took Frank's breath away each and every time he looked at the older boy. 

This was torture. He was being pulled in two different directions...one was toward his best friend, who he loved...just not like that, and the other was toward Gerard, the man he'd only known for a week, but was already desperately attached to, not to mention attracted to...urgh...nightmare.  
Mikey was apparently still hunting for the phantom spider, so Frank took the chance and placed a soft kiss to Gerard's forehead.

"Sweet dreams angel..." 

He whispered.

"I...I love you."

Gerard's eyes fluttered open, his smile spreading.

"I love you too." 

He mouthed, silently.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

Shit! Mikey.  
Frank's head spun toward the angered voice, his eyes bugging as he tried and failed to think of something intelligent to say.

"Mikey...I...I..." 

His lip started to quiver as he saw something in his friend's eyes that he'd never seen before...he saw hate.

"Frankie..." 

Mikey's voice became low and dangerous.

"You said you'd go out with me...then you kiss my brother? You tell him you _love_ him? Am I just some big joke to you?" 

His face was cherry red with fury as he leapt across the room and grabbed the front of the smaller boy's shirt and yanked him to his feet.  
Gerard, who'd been curled up into Frank's chest, was sent sprawling to the floor, his forehead, just above his left eyebrow, striking the corner of the big wooden coffee table that sat in front of the sofa with a large, audible thump.  
The sound he made as his head hit, was something akin to the noise a cat makes when you step on its tail, and as his hand moved up to touch his face, trying to work out why it felt wet, everything started to get a little hazy for him. Red. Sticky. Blood?

Gerard could see Frank and he could see Mikey...but something wasn't right. Frank appeared to be taller than Mikey, and it took the stunned boy several moments to realise that Mikey had in fact hoisted Frank clean off his feet,and was holding him up by his t-shirt, the smaller boy wriggling and crying as Mikey yelled in his face.  
Gerard tried to push himself up to his feet. He had to get to his Frankie but his knees felt like jello, collapsing from under him. His head was spinning and splitting painfully and his eyes were now refusing to focus.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Gerard clung to consciousness as blood dripped past his eye and off his sharp cheekbone.  
He was close now. Close to Frankie. Close to stopping his brother, who now seemed to be ramming the smaller teen repeatedly into the living room wall.  
Gerard could tell that Mikey was shouting, but the ringing in his ears made it impossible to hear his angry words.  
Everything was getting a little dark around the edges as Gerard closed the gap further. And then he passed out, his arms giving way beneath him as he slumped face-first onto the carpet.

Gerard didn't see the moment Mikey hit Frank, or the tears that followed. He didn't hear Mikey tell his best friend that he never wanted to see him again. Nor did he witness the moment when Mikey opened the front door and physically threw the boy outside.  
And he was still out of it as Frank banged desperately against the door, begging to be let back in...and that went on for nearly an hour, during which time Mikey made himself a coffee and turned the TV on and up, and sat watching cartoons.

_~time passes~_

The house was quiet as Gerard finally stirred, alone on the living room floor. It took him a minute or two to recall what had happened, but when he did... 

"F-Frankie..." 

He whispered into the silence. The first word he'd spoken in nearly a month. Where the Hell was his Frankie?

Gerard's head hurt. Lifting trembling fingers to his face, he felt the dry, crusted blood that covered the whole left side. Flecks of red crumbled at his touch and he whimpered at the sharp pain when his index finger brushed against the cut above his eyebrow. God that table was vicious...it needed a fucking Warning! label on it.  
Gerard kinda remembered what had happened...something to do with Mikey and...Frank! Oh shit, where was Frank? The last time he'd seen him, Mikey was screaming at him and hurting him. Fuckfuckfuck!...where is he?

Gerard pulled himself awkwardly to his feet, staggering a little and having to lean on the wall for support. Squeezing his eyes shut against a wave of dizziness, he took a couple of deep breaths then went in search of Frank. It quickly became clear that the ground floor was empty, so Gerard headed toward the stairs. Head still spinning slightly, his vision blurring in and out, Gerard crawled on his hands and knees up to the 1st floor landing, pausing several times to fight back the nausea that threatened to redecorate his parent's staircase.  
As he reached the top, the corridor in front of him seeming to stretch away like in some horror movie, Gerard could hear music coming from his brother's room at the far end of the hall. It was a guitar, just being played solo and Gerard took a moment to appreciate how good Mikey had gotten since he last heard him play.

Staying low to the ground for fear of falling, the elder Way brother crawled toward the noise, looking into each room as he passed. His parents room, the bathroom, the guest room...well currently Frank and his room, but all were vacant...no sign of the small boy who'd won Gerard's heart.  
Reaching Mikey's bedroom, finding the door to be just ajar, Gerard pushed it quietly open. From his spot on the carpet, Gerard watched as Mikey played some tune he'd never heard before. The younger Way had his back toward the door and didn't hear it open. Frank was not there.  
Feeling like he was intruding, and realising that Mikey had left him to bleed on the living room floor, and so it followed that he was as angry at him as he was at Frank, Gerard turned to crawl away.  
He didn't get more than a foot or two before his brother's hostile voice sounded out behind him.

"He's gone..." 

Mikey spat. Gerard froze, tears slipping from his eyes and making a trail through his blood-stained cheek.

"I threw him out..." 

Oh God no! Gerard started to shake.

"He was supposed to be mine..." 

Mikey hissed, getting more irate by the minute, advancing on his now quite frightened brother.

"You've been back one whole week, and you ruined everything..." 

Mikey leaned down to look in Gerard's wide hazel eyes, a sneer on his young face.

"I hate you. I wish you were dead."

Gerard sobbed in despair as Mikey returned to his room and slammed the door. Maybe he _should_ be dead. Fear and pain swept through him as he collapsed onto his side, shaking and whining, his vision starting to blur again. He needed Frank...and it happened that Frank was a hell of a lot closer than he could've imagined...cause Frank needed him too.

* * *

Frank needed Gerard. He needed that certain something that stopped him from being a total train-wreck, that stopped him from flying around the place like a two year old on a sugar rush, then collapsing as if someone had shot him with a tranquilliser dart. He didn't know why, but Gerard seemed to be that something.

Frank had seen the blood on Gerard's face, he'd seen the glazed look in his eyes and the shake in his limbs...and he'd seen him pass out. Mikey had seen it too, he'd actually laughed when he looked at his unconscious brother, laying prone on the living room carpet, before he'd turned to throw the rag doll in his hands (formally known as Frank Iero) out into the street.  
Frank was scared. He knew from personal experience that head injuries are dangerous, and he was pretty sure that in Mikey's current state of mind he wouldn't think to check on Gerard's well being. He had to get to Gerard, he had to make sure he was ok.

So, frightened Frank, starting to feel his hyperactive side returning already and knowing that at some point it meant him crashing out again, decided to risk his own little neck, and climb up the trellis that clung to the front of the Ways house.  
There were no plants growing up the old woodwork, Donna and Don weren't really into gardening and had basically let both front and back yards turn to weed infested wildlife habitats, so there was nothing for Frank's hands and feet to get tangled in, as he made the perilous climb to his and Gerard's partially open bedroom window.

The trellis itself was a bit of a worry though, as it creaked and cracked under even Frank's small weight. Hands and feet scrabbling for grip, Frank took a good ten minutes to navigate his way up, having to go around certain parts of the wood that were clearly rotten through. But eventually, he reached the window and hauled his tired and aching ass into the room.  
Frank felt quite proud of himself for managing the climb. It was so long since he'd been well enough to do something like that, and if he tried, Mikey would always stop him, fearing that the smaller boy would fall and hurt himself. Mikey had a point.

Sat on the floor, just inside the window, Frank panted from the exertion and prayed that he wouldn't fall asleep before he reached the injured red head. When he'd finally got his breath back, he pushed himself up onto his feet and headed out of the room. He could hear Mikey's music playing loudly down the hall and feared what the older boy may do if he were to catch Frank sneaking about after being thrown out. But as Frank stepped into the hallway and looked toward his friends (?) bedroom, all that fear evaporated, to be replaced by all new fear at the sight of Gerard's body, slumped awkwardly on the floor, right outside Mikey's door.

"Gee?..." 

Frank breathed shakily, before tiptoeing along the landing to the limp form of the boy he loved. Upon reaching him, Frank moved Gerard's red hair out of his face, and gasped in shock at the blood covered skin beneath. With trembling fingers, he felt for a pulse...thank God, it was there!  
Gently, Frank shook Gerard's shoulder and whispered urgently to him.

"Gee?...come on...wake up...we gotta go..." 

He was panicked at the thought of Mikey possibly hearing him and coming out of his room, and that upset him even more, cause he'd never been afraid of his friend (?) before.

"Gee?...p-lease?..." 

He whimpered, shaking the older boy's body a bit harder til a soft, low groan escaped Gerard's thin pink lips.

"Gee?"

Slowly Gerard's eyes flickered open, and as his once blurry sight began to return to normal, a small pained smile spread across his pale, blood stained face. 

"F-Frankie." 

He murmured. Frank's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Gee...you spoke."

Just then, the door next to them swung open and a furious Mikey Way stepped into the hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?..." 

Mikey yelled, towering over the pair.

"Can't you take a hint, Frank?..." 

He spat the smaller boy's name at him.

"You're not welcome here!" 

But as he reached down to grab Frank's arm, Gerard threw himself onto the younger boy, wrapping his arms protectively around him and shooting a death stare at his angry brother. Frank held him close, stroking his hair and hushing him gently.

"Shhh...it's ok Gee...it's ok. I'm not going anywhere..." 

Then he turned his eyes up to Mikey, who had withdrawn his hand and was now just looking really pissed off.

"Mikey?..." 

No reaction. Frank sighed.

"Mikey. Gerard's hurt. He's still your brother Mikey..." 

He waited for Mikey to finally come to his senses...that didn't happen, instead Mikey turned and disappeared back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Gerard flinched and buried his face into Frank's shirt.  
Frank closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deep and trying to relax himself. Opening his eyes a minute later, he looked down at the shivering boy in his arms.

"Gee?..." 

Gerard's head lifted slowly, his wet eyes meeting the other boy's.

"Gee, let's get you cleaned up, ok?" 

Gerard nodded silently. Climbing to his feet, Frank pulled Gerard carefully up next to him, the older boy practically putting all his weight onto the younger one as they walked slowly over to the bathroom. Once inside, Frank sat Gerard on the closed toilet seat and extricated himself from the redhead's grasp.

"I gotta get the first aid kit, sweetie..." 

He murmured, stepping over toward the vanity unit and crouching down to retrieve the small blue box. When he turned back, he saw that Gerard was watching him, an unfamiliar expression on his banged-up face.

"Gee?..." 

He stepped toward him.

"You ok?" 

Frankie asked, hesitantly. Gerard sighed, looking down at his hands. He really a wanted to talk to Frank, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell him what had happened back at college. He couldn't even tell him what hurt...he just couldn't get the words to come.  
Lifting his head back up, Gerard tried to communicate everything with his eyes. He attempted to tell him about Bert, about the frying pan and all the staring people...and he tried really hard to get across his feelings right now. But Frank didn't seem to understand, he just stepped forward, smiling sweetly and proceeded to clean the dried blood from Gerard's pale face, with a cloth he'd found and wet in the sink.

After he'd finished the cleanup job, Frank assessed the damage. There was a cut, just above Gerard's left eyebrow. It was about an inch long but didn't appear to be very deep, and it had luckily already stopped bleeding. The area around the cut was bruised and already swelling to near egg-like proportions. Frank frowned and gently prodded the lump, causing Gerard to squeak, his eyes widening and his whole body jerking backwards at the sudden increase in pain, tears threatening to fall.  
Frank withdrew his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Gee..." 

He whispered.

"You got a bump."

Gerard relaxed a little and raised his fingers to touch his forehead. He felt the bump, and for a second worried that his brain was trying to escape his scull.  
Frank held up a small tube of antiseptic cream to show Gerard, then squeezed a bit onto his fingertip and gently stroked it over the length of the cut. Gerard flinched slightly at the sting, but allowed the younger boy to continue.  
Once done, Frank wiped the remaining cream from his finger onto a piece of toilet roll, then opened the first aid kit again and took out a large Band-Aid. Taking it from its packet and removing the backing, Frank carefully placed it over the cut and pressed lightly on the sticky edges to secure it.  
Smiling at the result, Frank turned his eyes to meet Gerard's.

"There...all done..." 

He murmured, leaning in and kissing the older boy's lips, softly. Just a light touch, then it was over. Frank pulled away and grinned at Gerard.

"You wanna go watch a movie?..." 

He asked, taking both of Gerard's hands in his and hauling him to his feet. Gerard smiled and nodded, though the nod made his head hurt a bit and he stopped quickly. Leaning against each other, Gerard using Frank for support as his legs still felt a bit like jello, they made their way carefully down the stairs to the living room. Once there, Frank settled Gerard on the sofa with a box of DVDs, while he went to fetch a cloth to try and clean up the blood that was now dried into the carpet. How were they gonna explain _that_ to Don and Donna?  
A few minutes later, and Frank was still on his hands and knees, scrubbing mercilessly at the stain that seemed like it would never come out.

"Out, damn spot..." 

He muttered, then turned to look at Gerard as he heard the redhead giggle slightly.

"Oh, you think that's funny?..." 

He enquired, a wicked glint in his eye as he dropped the cloth onto the table and...crawled toward Gerard. Gerard swallowed nervously, the giggle dying in his throat as Frank crawled up into his lap, knees either side of Gerard's slender hips, and pressed their bodies close together.

"Still think it's funny Gee?" 

He purred into the older boy's ear, before slowly licking the lobe. Gerard shuddered, his breath hitching in his chest as his eyes fluttered closed. Frank began to subtly grind down onto Gerard, as he whispered dirty thoughts and ideas into his ear.  
Gerard was trembling slightly and he could feel himself, and Frank, getting harder by the second. He really wanted to suggest that they take this upstairs, but of course, he couldn't say a word.  
But the sounds he was making, the whimpers and soft moans, were enough to spur Frank on. Hands were beginning to slide under clothing, buttons were coming undone, and Gerard's lips were pressed against Frank's collarbone, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin as Frank continued to drip filthy words into his ears. Who knew that such a sweet boy could have such a dirty, sexy mouth on him?

Things were starting to get pretty hot, when suddenly they flew apart as the front door opened and Donna Way bustled inside, already talking a mile a minute about whatever it was she'd done at work that day.  
Both crossing their legs, Gerard hastily shoving a cushion onto his lap as they tried to look like they _weren't_ just about to fuck on the couch, they blushed furiously and were infinitely grateful that Donna hadn't even looked at them as she hurried through to the kitchen to put away the groceries she'd collected on the way home.

Turning to each other, full-on laughter threatening to pour out of them. They took a few deep breaths to calm themselves down, then curled up against one another. Gerard tucked himself into Frank's side and sighed contentedly, as the younger boy gently kissed his head and wrapped his arms around Gerard's thin frame.

"Gee?..." 

Gerard looked up at him.

"We'll continue this later...yeah?"

Gerard grinned. Oh yeah, definitely wanna continue later.  
All thoughts of Bert and the frying pan lost to the back of his mind, Gerard snuggled down happily against Frank's chest and closed his eyes...and a few minutes later he was fast asleep. They never did watch that DVD.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks bad, storm!sex very very good!
> 
> * * *

 

Gerard woke up because Frank was trying, unsuccessfully, to wriggle out from underneath him. Yawning and rubbing tired eyes, wincing slightly as his hand brushed over the bandage stuck to his head, the older boy twisted round to look up at the squirming boy. Frank grinned.

"Hi sleepyhead..." 

He giggled.

"Didn't mean to wake you, but I really need to pee..."

Gerard could have just let him get up, but he didn't. Smirking mischievously, he slid his hand from around Frank's waist and onto his upper thigh, squeezing gently before moving it slowly upwards. Frank gasped quietly, his hand shooting down to grab Gerard's wrist, halting his movements.

"Gee..." 

He hissed urgently.

"Your mom and dad are in the kitchen. We can't, not here."

Gerard could see the logic in that. His mom had been fairly accepting of seeing them cuddled up together all this last week, but his dad, well that was another matter entirely. Every time Don Way entered the room to see Gerard curled into Frank's side, he got this look on his face, like he wanted to call them disgusting, or something...but he'd held his tongue so far. He had never been a particularly bigoted man, but 'gay' was something he was struggling to get his head around.  
Gerard was pretty sure that if he walked in on his son, palming the cute black-haired boy through his skinnies...his head would probably explode.

Gerard sat himself up to allow Frank to move, and whimpered slightly at the pain in his head. Frank frowned and stroked his thumb down the redhead's pale cheek.

"Baby...you ok?..." 

He whispered, concern shining in his big hazel eyes. Gerard nodded slowly, while pointing to his head, lip quivering slightly.

"Headache?..." 

Frank questioned. Again, Gerard nodded.

"Stay here. I'll go pee then I'll get you some painkillers...ok?"

Gerard leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, feeling Frank leave his side and hearing him trot off down the hallway.  
About a minute later the sofa dipped on his left. Gerard smiled and opened his eyes, but instead of seeing his Frankie sat there, he was faced by his scowling younger brother.

"I hate you...you get that, right?..." 

Mikey sneered. Gerard whimpered and tried to back away.

"He was mine, you see. You just had to turn up and steal him..." 

Gerard glanced quickly from Mikey to the hall doorway and back.

"Well, I will get him back...and you?...well, you'll be all alone..." 

Tears tracked down the older brother's face. He'd never been frightened of Mikey before, but there was something so cold, so angry in his eyes now and it filled Gerard with dread.

"Why don't you just go back to school, Gerard?..." 

The redhead flinched and Mikey smirked.

"Or better yet...kill yourself."

With that, Mikey hoisted himself out of the sofa and sauntered off into the kitchen, whistling something Gerard only vaguely recognised as Pinkly Smooth.  
Mouth dry, palms moist with sweat, heart racing, body shaking and eyes wide, Gerard sat frozen in place, too shocked to react as he waited for Frank to come back from the bathroom.  
When the younger boy came bouncing back, practically throwing himself onto the sofa, Gerard instantly buried himself in Frank's warm embrace.

"Hey...baby what's wrong?..." 

Frank could feel Gerard trembling against him. The older boy was sobbing silently and clinging to Frank's shirt.

"Let's go upstairs..."

Frank stood, pulling a clearly distressed Gerard up with him, and guided him carefully out of the room and up the stairs. When they reached the room they had called theirs for the past week, Frank closed and locked the door, then sat Gerard onto the bed.  
He knew that he wouldn't get an answer, but he had to ask.

"Gee?...what happened?"

Gerard's face was hidden in the younger boy's shoulder. Like before, he wanted to talk to him, to tell him why he was crying. What the hell was stopping him?  
Lifting his eyes to meet curious hazel ones, Gerard swallowed deeply, then tried to speak.

"M-M-Mi..." 

But he couldn't...he just couldn't. Throat closing up and tears streaming, Gerard dug his face back into Frank's neck, and his fingers into the boy's chest.  
Frank sighed and softly kissed Gerard's head, while holding him close and stroking his silky red locks. Would he _ever_ be able to talk to him? Tell him what was wrong?  
Sniffing and whining pitifully, Gerard tried to remember the last time he'd actually spoken. It was so long ago now that he barely even remembered, but he did recall why he'd stopped...Bert!...it all came back...to Bert.

As memories flooded his mind, all else seemed to fade away. Gone were Frank and Mikey and gone were his parents. All that remained was that man and his cruel, nasty laugh...and the... _things_ he used to do...

* * *

**~flashback~**

_Gerard sat on the windowsill in his dorm room, earbuds in and blasting Misfits at full, ear-damaging volume. He was trying to take his mind off of what had happened last night, but his attempt wasn't exactly being successful._

_"Did you eat dinner today Gerard?"_

_Bert had asked, an unreadable expression on his face._

_"Yeah, I...I had a little. I was hungry."_

_Gerard had stammered back, staring at the floor._

_"You need to stop that...you don't wanna be fat all your life...do you?..."_

_Bert had taken Gerard's chin in his hand and lifted it so their eyes met._

_"It's not attractive."_

_Tears threatened to fall as Gerard remembered Bert's cruel words._

_"Fat!...Ugly!...Loser!"_

_Bert was his boyfriend, but he wasn't exactly the nicest guy on campus. When they'd met, Gerard had been happy to finally have someone to talk to, to spend time with cause he'd always been kinda shy and found it hard to make friends. Now, he just wanted to be on his own again._  
_Staring out the window at teens rushing to their classes, Astro Zombies destroying his eardrums, Gerard didn't hear the door opening behind him, and he wasn't aware of Bert walking across the small space toward him. The first Gerard knew of the other man's presence in the room, was when he found himself being dragged violently off of the window sill by his hair, a yelp of pain escaping his lips as he landed with a thud on the hard floor._  
_Looking up, Gerard saw Bert smirking down at him._

_"When will you learn?...you were nothing til I found you. You think you can just walk away from me?...not happening."_

_Gerard cowered in fear as Bert grabbed his hair again and started hauling him across the room to the closet. Gerard started to panic, thrashing and crying out as he was shoved into the tiny box._

_"No...please no..."_

_He whimpered as the door was shut and padlocked._

_"Bert?...Please?"_

_Bert banged on the door, the sound hurting Gerard's head as he curled up in the dark._

_"I'll let you out when I think you deserve it."_

_Then, he walked away._

_Gerard wasn't sure how long he was in there, but at some point he'd fallen asleep, his back and legs cramping slightly in the tight space. It could've been minutes, or hours...he didn't know. But when the door was yanked open, his still groggy form falling out onto the ground, it took a moment or two for reality to catch up to him. When it did, he saw Bert leering down at him as he undid his jeans and pushed them down his hips._

_"You'll learn to do as you're told..."_

_Gerard shook with fear, this wasn't the first time Bert had done this._

_"Now strip, and get on the damn bed..."_

_Bert was stronger than Gerard, and the redhead knew he had no choice. The one time he'd said no, Bert had beaten him so badly that he hadn't been able to leave his dorm room for three days. He probably should've gone to hospital. Standing on wobbly legs, head hung low, Gerard slowly pulled off his Smashing Pumpkins tee, then his fingers shakily worked on his belt and fly, as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"Hurry the fuck up, you fat little slut."_

_Bert hissed, grabbing Gerard's skinnies and yanking them down his thin pale legs, before dragging the weeping boy across the room and throwing him face down onto the bed. Gerard cried openly as Bert crawled up on top of him and positioned himself between the artist's legs. Bert didn't bother to prep him and felt no need to use lube, so for Gerard, the next what felt like hours, was full of pain and tears and blood._  
_He could feel himself tearing, the hot wetness of the blood as it ran down his thighs and onto the dark blue sheets below him and he screamed. He couldn't help the desperate cries that escaped his lips as Bert pounded mercilessly into him, and as Bert realised that the noises might attract unwanted attention, he decided it was time to put a stop to them. Reaching forward, Bert wrapped his fingers around Gerard's long white throat and squeezed, as he continued to thrust without care._  
_Gerard's eyes bugged as he started thrashing and choking, his hands clawing and pulling as black spots started to invade his vision. Bert hissed in his ear._

_"Shut the fuck up. You don't make a sound fr-from now on..."_

_His voice hitched as he approached his climax, slamming hard into the trembling boy beneath him._

_"Not a word...understand?"_

_Gerard's lungs burned from lack of oxygen as his head swam and eyes blurred. He could hear Bert's words, even through the pounding of his own heartbeat, but by then he was too far gone to reply. And even if he could've breathed, could've spoken, he knew that Bert's question was rhetorical. He didn't want an answer, he just wanted Gerard to obey. So, from that moment on, Gerard never said a word. He never spoke, never so much as whispered._

_As Bert finished in him and rolled off of the defeated redhead, releasing his throat from his tight grip, Gerard gasped for much needed air, then passed out. Bert dressed and left the room, not even sparing the unconscious male a backward glance as he departed._

_Over the next two months, Bert would taunt and abuse, punch and kick and degrade, while Gerard remained silent, slowly losing the will to carry on until one night...one fateful night, when Gerard snapped and the frying pan thundered down onto the back of Bert's skull. Then, wide eyed and terrified, Gerard ran._

**~end of flashback~**

* * *

"Gee?...Gee, wake up..." 

Frank had been shaking Gerard's shoulders in panic for several minutes now, and had gotten no response. He was about to go fetch Donna or Don, when suddenly Gerard's eyes flew open, he sat bolt upright, and he screamed...and screamed and screamed.  
Frank didn't know what to do, and as he tried to calm the howling redhead down, he realised that maybe he was in over his head...just maybe, he wouldn't be able to save him after all.  
Frank backed off the bed as Gerard screamed and shook and tore at his hair.

"Gee...please...please calm down..." 

He cried as he heard urgent footsteps running up the stairs.

"Please Gee?"

Frantic banging on the bedroom door and Don's booming voice filled the room.

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?..."

Frank's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. How could Mr. Way possibly think that Frank could hurt Gerard? Quickly Frank fiddled with the lock and was knocked to the ground as Don threw the door open and rushed inside. Gerard stopped screaming.

"What the?..." 

Don asked in confusion, looking from the boy on the floor, to his son, sitting on the bed with his hands knotted in his unruly red hair and eyes looking like they were going to pop right out of his head.

"What's going on here?"

Frank pulled himself up with the aid of the doorframe and walked tentatively back toward Gerard.

"Gee?..." 

He swallowed hard, glancing at the perplexed Papa Way, then refocusing on his petrified boyfriend.

"It's ok. You're safe here..."

A gasping sob came from the redhead, but nothing else. He hadn't moved an inch since he'd stopped howling, just sat staring wide eyed into space. Frank carefully crawled onto the edge of the bed, and knelt facing the clearly terrified boy.

"Gee? Can...can you hear me?"

In the doorway, Donna and Mikey stood, unsure what to do. Of course Mikey thought that Gerard was just doing this for attention, and he was getting close to just walking over there and punching his brother in the face. They used to be so close to each other, inseparable, but ever since he'd come home, Gerard had been nothing but a nuisance to Mikey's mind, and the sooner he was gone, the better.  
Frank slowly moved closer, inching his way forward on his knees until he could look straight into Gerard's frightened eyes.

"Let go Gee..." 

He whispered, gently prying the other's fingers from his hair.

"You're gonna pull it out."

Mikey scoffed. He'd had enough of this.

"I'm going out." 

He huffed, then turned and walked away. Donna called after him, not understanding her son's odd behaviour, but getting no reply, she turned her attention back into the room.  
Don stood statue-like in the middle of the floor, watching as the strange Iero boy stroked his fingers over the backs of Gerard's pale hands, and cooed softly to him. It was all a bit 'gay' if you asked Don Way, but right now, his love for his firstborn son far outweighed his ingrained homophobia, so he let it go...for now.

Gerard's heart rate was beginning to slow down and his breathing was becoming more steady...he was coming back.  
Frank sighed in relief as he saw recognition flare in Gerard's eyes, and a moment later the redhead had flung himself into Frank's arms, clinging hopelessly to his chest and soaking his shirt with tears.  
Wrapping his arms around the thin shaking figure, Frank placed a soft kiss to his head and whispered quietly in his ear.

"I love you Gee...no one's gonna hurt you now."

Donna stepped quietly into the room and took her husband's hand. He looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head and lead him out to the hallway, closing the door after they passed through it. She knew how Don felt about Gerard and Frank, he'd moaned to her enough lately that she was well aware of his views, but she also knew that he loved his sons very much, and only wanted what was best for them. And if that turned out to be one Frank Iero, then so be it...she'd do whatever it took to make Don see that Frank was not there to destroy their lives, but was in fact there to save Gerard.  
Convincing him would likely be an uphill battle, but Donna Way was never one to shy away from a challenge, and she wasn't about to start now.

Frank gently rocked Gerard in his arms, humming to him and murmuring comforting and reassuring words against his soft, silky hair.

"It's ok Gee...I'm here baby...you're safe now..."

After a while, Gerard's sobs reduced to the odd sniffle and Frank carefully laid them both down on the bed, his arms still wrapped protectively around Gerard's slight frame and Gerard's head rested on Frank's chest.

"That's it love, go to sleep now...and I'll be right here when you wake up..." 

He whispered softly.

"Sleep now...I love you."

A few minutes later, Frank had drifted off to sleep himself, so he didn't hear when Gerard murmured his quiet reply.

"I love you too, Frankie." 

Then Gerard closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep.

_~time passes~_

A few hours later, the two boys were both woken by loud crashing thunder that sounded like it was right overhead, and seemed to make the whole house shake with its intense power. They could smell the ozone in the air and hear the crackle as lightning lit up their darkened room.  
Neither of them were especially frightened of thunder storms, in fact Gerard had always found them sort of beautiful in a raw, violent way. But the fact it was so close, so loud had even him trembling a little in his boyfriend's arms.  
Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's long red hair, cooing softly to him and reassuring him that they were safe, as the older boy buried himself in Frank's arms and clung fiercely to his shirt. Normally it wouldn't bother him this much, but with his mind being in such a fragile, turbulent state right now, it just seemed that every little thing could get to him.  
Gerard needed something to take his mind off the horrors outside, and in.

Lifting his head to look into Frank's big hazel/green eyes, Gerard decided that now was the perfect time to continue what his mother had interrupted earlier.  
Shifting around on the bed, he lightly touched his lips to the younger boy's neck.

"Err Gee?..." 

Frank gasped slightly as Gerard's tongue danced over his sweet spot.

"What you doin'?..." 

Gerard smirked up at him, then returned to sucking pretty red marks into Frank's pale skin.

"Ohh...Gee..."

Frank let his head fall back against the pillows as Gerard's hands began to explore his body. He could feel Gerard's cool fingers sliding up under his t-shirt, ghosting over his heated flesh.

"Don't tease Gee..." 

He whined, twirling his hand through Gerard's silky locks as he felt himself getting hard. Gerard giggled against Frank's throat, then licked a stripe from his collarbone to his ear, before biting down hard on the lobe.

"OUCH!" 

Frank shrieked in surprise, before he decided he should take control.  
Now, Frank may be kinda small, but he's by no means weak, and all of a sudden Gerard found himself being flipped over onto his back and pinned down by the cute teen. If he'd had his voice, Gerard would've been asking for an explanation right about now, but all he could actually do was meep quietly and accept what was happening.  
Frank attacked Gerard's neck with hot biting kisses before sitting up, removing his own tee, then diving back down onto the older boy's thin, pale chest and resuming his assault from before.

Gerard moaned as Frank started to grind down onto his already half-hard dick.

"Ahh...AHHHH!"

Frank pulled on Gerard's top until he couldn't lift it any more, due to the position they were in. Then he jumped off the bed unexpectedly and started undoing his skinny jeans, a huge grin plastered on his face. It only took a moment for Gerard's mind to catch up to what was happening, and then he quickly took off his tee and proceeded to unbuckle his pants, freezing only momentarily when Frank dropped his jeans, revealing that he'd gone commando today.  
A second later, Gerard's pants and boxers met the rest of their clothes in a pile on the floor and Frank was climbing back onto the bed and crawling up in between the other boy's long, slim spread legs.

"My God..." 

Frank breathed, drinking in Gerard's slim body, all laid out below him.

"You're so beautiful Gee..." 

He whispered, before leaning over him and softly kissing his lips.

"I love you."

Gerard stroked his fingertips down Frank's chest. He wanted to say the words back, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Instead, he leaned up and gently kissed the boy's soft cheek.  
Frank smiled, then started making his way slowly down Gerard's body, tasting every inch of skin along the way and paying particular attention to his nipples, licking and sucking the little buds til they were hard and sensitive, before continuing down over his stomach and nibbling on his hipbones, making Gerard writhe and whimper with desire.

Hands still wandering over Gerard's pale flesh, Frank kissed down his left inner thigh, then back up the right. Glancing up toward the older boy's face, he saw a look of bliss and knew he was ok to carry on. Frank tentatively licked a line up Gerard's by now totally hard member, then took the tip into his mouth, lapping up the pre-cum that leaked onto his inquisitive tongue.  
Gerard moaned desperately, trying not to buck his hips as Frank slid his mouth further down Gerard's pulsating shaft.

"Ohh...ahhhh...uh uh uh...uh..."

After a few moments, Frank pulled off with a dirty wet pop, licked his lips then swiped his tongue once more over the head, before gently hoisting Gerard's knees onto his shoulders, gaining a squeak of shock from the red head. He then lowered his mouth toward Gerard's tight, puckered hole.  
Gerard screamed out when Frank flicked his tongue and pressed it inside. He was struggling to hold it together and they both knew that at this rate he wouldn't last much longer.

Grabbing at Frank's hair, he lifted the younger boy's head away from his crotch and up toward his face. Frank wasn't sure what Gerard wanted, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right? He could use hand signals or something, couldn't he? Frank looked into Gerard's pretty hazel eyes.

"What do you want baby?...how can I make you feel good?" 

He murmured, stroking Gerard's slightly sweaty red hair from his forehead and laying a tender kiss to the tip of his nose. Gerard swallowed hard. The words were there, it was just a case of getting them out. Closing his eyes and pulling Frank against him, Gerard said what he'd wanted, pretty much since the day he'd first laid eyes on the boy.

"Frankie..." 

He whispered. Frank held his breath.

"M-make love to me?"

Frank's eyes bugged. Was he serious? Did he really want that?...and...OH MY GOD!...HE SPOKE! 

"Gee..." 

Frank whispered, stroking Gerard's flushed cheek. Gerard opened his eyes and looked up coyly.

"Are you sure?"

Gerard nodded, his eyes locked with the younger boy's.

"I n-need you." 

He stuttered quietly, nervous excitement coursing through his veins.

"Ok..." 

Frank smiled gently.

"I...err...I don't have any lube..." 

He blushed red. Gerard giggled, then gabbed Frank's right hand and holding eye contact, sucked three fingers into his mouth. Gerard held Frank's wrist, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand as he slid his tongue around the digits, coating them thoroughly in saliva. When they were wet enough, he removed them with a pop and looked up at Frank expectantly.

"I'll go slow..." 

Frank murmured, moving his hand down to Gerard's entrance, the older boy tensing for a moment.

"Tell me if it hurts."

Gerard nodded, then Frank began rubbing his fingertip around his boyfriend's hole, drawing gasps and whimpers from his pink lips before pushing it carefully inside, the muscles clenching around his thin guitarist's finger. After a moment, he began thrusting it slowly in and out. Gerard's hands clasped at the sheets as Frank slid in a second finger beside the first, stretching the tight ring a little more, then lightly scissoring before adding the third.  
Gerard's quiet noises turned into cries of distress and Frank stilled his movements.

"I'm sorry baby..." 

He hummed, starting to remove his fingers. Gerard grabbed his wrist, breathing deep and holding him in place.

"Baby?..." 

Gerard swallowed heavily, taking a few deep breaths before he began grinding down onto Frank's hand, a moan falling from his mouth as he fucked himself on the digits. Frank grinned. 

"That's it gorgeous...fuck yourself good. That's right...you can take it..."

Gerard writhed and moaned for a minute, until Frank could take no more.

"Oh Gee...I need to be inside you right now..." 

Gerard's eyes met with his lover's as he released Frank's wrist. Frank withdrew his fingers and sucked one into his mouth, groaning with desire, his eyes rolling back in his head. Gerard whined, making grabby-hands at the younger boy. Frank chuckled, removing the digit and spitting in his palm before reaching down to stroke his hard length a few times, slicking himself up.  
Frank shuffled forward on his knees, leaning over Gerard to kiss him heatedly.

"You ready?..." 

He panted into the other's mouth. Gerard nodded rapidly, his hands roaming over Frank's body. Frank sat back on his knees, lifting Gerard's hips and pressing his tip against Gerard's tight, hot hole.

"Ok baby...here goes..."

Pushing slowly forward, the head of Frank's rock-hard cock pressed into Gerard's tight ass, the older boy whimpering and clawing at Frank's bare shoulders. 

"Ahhh...so tight Gee..."

Gerard was panting heavily, his pupils lust-blown and his skin slippery with sweat as Frank pushed the rest of the way in, bottoming out as his hips met Gerard's ass. 

"So good baby..."

Frank allowed Gerard a minute to adjust to his size, before beginning to move, slowly thrusting in and out, their eyes locked as their hearts raced. Gerard moved to meet Frank's thrusts, he could feel his climax getting closer and his breath hitched as Frank sped up.

"I love you Gee...I love you, I love y-you..." 

Frank's eyes rolled back as his vision whited out and his hips stuttered.

"Oh...Gee...I'm gonna...ahh...ahh..AHHHHH."

Frank came hard in Gerard's tight hole, spraying his walls with his hot white cum. The feeling of his beautiful boyfriend filling him up sent the older boy right over the edge, his back arching and a scream of ecstasy filling the room...luckily coinciding with a loud clap of thunder overhead as he shot his load over both their stomachs.  
As they rocked together, wet bodies pressed close while they rode out their orgasms, neither noticed as the bedroom door quietly closed.

Coming down, clinging tight to one another they collapsed into a panting sweaty heap. Frank pulled out, Gerard wincing slightly against his neck.

"Are you ok baby?..." 

Frank cooed, pushing damp hair from Gerard's face. Gerard nodded happily, snuggling into Frank's warm arms.

"I love you so much, my angel."

Gerard lifted his eyes to meet large hazel orbs.

"I love you too, Frankie..." 

He whispered sleepily.

"Always."

* * *

Outside the door, a furious figure quietly raged. They would not be getting away with this...soon everything would change and that little slut would get everything he deserved.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy does horrible things to people...just look at Mikey.
> 
> * * *

 

The storm had passed over now, just a light drizzle remained as Mikey pulled on his sneakers and slipped out the front door.  
If Ray or Bob had been in town, he'd be going to see them right now. But they weren't. They were still at Bear Mountain and would be for another 4 days, maybe even 5.  
Trudging down the wet sidewalk, he tried to think of anything but those two sluts, and their moans that he still couldn't get out of his head.  
He hadn't meant to watch, but seeing his Frankie like that, all sweaty and hot, panting like a little whore, he just couldn't help himself. He'd always thought Frank would be a bottom, that he'd one day get to slam into that tight little ass, over and over and...but no...Frank topped!  
Mikey would just have to change his mind on that.

Reaching his destination, Mikey looked up at the big red house. This situation needed dealing with, and he need help. Marching up to the door, he rang the bell and waited. After what felt like hours.

"Hello?" 

Came a quiet voice from behind the still locked door.

"Uh...hello Mrs Sanders, is Matthew home?"

Mikey heard the chain rattle, and the door opened, just a bit.

"He's out..." 

The small, dark haired woman replied.

"He's working at the bookshop on the corner. Who are you?"

Mikey offered his most charming smile.

"Oh, I'm Mikey. My brother used to go to school with your son."

"Really?..." 

She didn't sound too convinced.

"I never heard him mention a Mikey."

Mikey struggled to keep the smile in place.

"Oh yes. But I haven't seen him in a while..." 

He explained.

"Well, I guess I'll go find him then. Nice to meet you ma'am." 

Then he turned and walked away. It only took about ten minutes for Mikey to reach the comic-book store on the corner of Main and Mill streets, then he pushed the door open with a slight creak and a tiny tinkle of the little bell overhead, before stepping in from the rain.

"Hi, can I help y...oh, it's you. What's up Mikes?" 

The tall muscled man said as he glanced up from the Batman comic he was reading, behind the counter with his feet up.

"Hey Shadows..." 

Mikey began nervously.

"I kinda need your help."

The older man peered at Mikey, with one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Oh yeah?...and why should I help you?"

Mikey grinned, wickedly.

"Cause if you do...you get my brother."

Matthew Sanders, more commonly known around the neighbourhood as M Shadows, or just Shadows, considered the skinny boy's proposal and decided that he rather liked the idea. An evil smirk spreading across his face, Shadows stuck out his hand toward the younger boy.

"Deal!"

_~time passes~_

"So, you'll be at mine about 4?" 

Mikey confirmed. Shadows nodded.

"You take care of that Frankie kid, keep him out the way, and I'll get Gerard out of your hair...for good." 

The grin on his face reminded Mikey of Jeff the Killer, and an icy shiver ran through his body. He wasn't entirely sure what Shadow's intentions were toward his brother, but he was pretty certain that Gerard wouldn't like it. Mikey however just couldn't find it in himself to care.  
Leaving the comic-book shop and heading back toward the house to make preparations, Mikey knew that he should be worried about what would happen to his big brother, and a couple weeks ago he would've...but now, not so much.  
Gerard was in his way, an inconvenience that Shadows was going to deal with, and Mikey would get what he wanted...he'd get Frank.

Mikey intentionally didn't think about Bob or Ray now, cause he knew they would only try to stop him if they were here...good thing they weren't.  
A part of Mikey's brain knew that what he was planning was wrong...knew that even if everything went to plan, there was no way that Frank would be with him willingly. Oh well...guess he'd just have to make him then.

Unlocking the front door and stepping inside, he knew right away that mom and dad weren't home...excellent!  
Frank and Gerard were curled up together on the sofa, watching an old black and white horror movie. Gerard had his face buried in the younger boy's neck as the psycho on the screen crept up on his unsuspecting victim, and Mikey had to stifle a laugh cause Gerard always used to be the brave one when it came to this shit...Mikey always hid in _his_ shoulder when the scary bits came on. Oh how times change. This was gonna be even easier than he'd thought.  
Gerard had never really been a fighter. In high school he'd been a punching bag for virtually every kid there, but since he went off to college, he seemed to have toughened up a bit, wouldn't take that crap anymore...until now.

Mikey still kinda wanted to know what had happened to make the happy, confident, strong brother he'd seen 8 months ago, turn into the quivering wreck he was now, but then, knowing that wouldn't change anything, and the way he was now would just make his and Shadow's plan that much easier to carry out.  
Leaving the two "lovebirds"...*gag*...to watch their crappy movie, Mikey headed upstairs to get ready.  
He had two hours til Shadows was due to arrive, and that gave him plenty of time to prepare.

Pulling off his soggy t-shirt and jeans, Mikey headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water heated up, he went over the plan in his head...  
He would get dressed, then go down and play nice. He would "apologise" for the things he'd said and done...then when he got the text from Shadows, signalling that he was leaving work, Mikey would ask Frank if he could speak to him in private, upstairs.  
Next came the dodgy part. He'd have to keep Frank upstairs long enough for Shadows to do his part.

Mikey just hoped his acting skills were up to scratch, else the whole thing could fall apart in a second. If this worked right, by the time Frank and he returned downstairs, Gerard would be gone leaving only a note (that Mikey had written, in a fairly good approximation of Gerard's writing, and left with Shadows), and an empty sofa.  
Sure, Frank would be heartbroken that Gerard had left without saying goodbye...not that he could of course...but that would just mean that Mikey would have to comfort him...and who knew what that could lead to.

Stepping under the hot spray, Mikey pictured getting Frank in there with him next time...God, he hoped their plan worked right.

* * *

"F-Frankie?..." 

Gerard whimpered against the younger boy's neck.

"Can we w-watch s-something else?...pl-please?"

Frank grinned wide. It seemed that once the floodgates opened, there was no closing them again. Gerard had reclaimed his voice and Frank couldn't be happier.

"Sure baby..." 

He cooed, stroking Gerard's soft red hair.

"What do you wanna watch?"

Gerard sniffed.

"Anyth-ing but th-this."

Frank chuckled as he picked up the remote and started channel-surfing. There wasn't much on at 3 in the afternoon on a Wednesday, but he'd find something. After a few minutes, he put the remote back down.

"This ok baby?"

Gerard opened his eyes, that had been closed ever since the creepy girl in the movie had eaten that boy's face off, and looked hesitantly at the TV screen. Eyebrows shooting up, Gerard turned to look at Frank.

"S-seriously?" 

He stuttered. Frank couldn't keep his straight face and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Well..." 

He laughed, finding it hard to get his words out.

"You wanted something different."

Frank would've fallen off the sofa from laughing so hard, if a slightly miffed Gerard hadn't still been tucked up into his side at the time. Gerard poked Frank in the ribs and pouted like a grumpy two year old.

"Not th-that different, F-Frankie." 

He moaned, glancing at the TV only to see what he'd seen before...the fucking CARE BEAR MOVIE!...like...what the fuck?!  
Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed blindly for the remote on the table next to the couch...it wasn't there. Looking over to where he knew Frank had put it, Gerard realised they were no longer alone. Standing a few feet away, TV remote in one hand, the other planted on a skinny hip and one dark eyebrow raised in amusement...was Mikey. Suddenly Gerard didn't feel very well. Not very well at all.

Gerard buried his face in Frank's chest and trembled with fear. Why couldn't Mikey just leave them alone? Frank looked up at his former best friend and frowned.

"What do you want, Mikey?" 

He said, flatly. Mikey sighed deeply and moved to sit himself on the big coffee table in front of the couch...the one Gerard had hit his head on. God, Mikey loved that table.

"Look..." 

He murmured, quietly.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I've been an asshole, and I just want us to be ok again..." 

He fiddled his fingers together and stared at the ground.

"Can you forgive me?" 

Fuck, it made him sick to the stomach begging for forgiveness from his fucking whore of a brother...but if that and a fake apology was what it took to get close to Frank again, and to get his plan underway, then that's what he'd do.  
Frank studied Mikey's face. He seemed genuine enough, but the way he'd been before...he'd been just so vicious and brutal, so how could he have changed his mind so quickly? Was this real...or was it just a trick?

Gerard was still hiding against the younger boy's body, curled up in his lap, shaking as he tried to hold back frightened tears but he heard his brother's words, and they just confused him more. He didn't want to believe that Mikey hated him, but the evidence at this point was pretty damning.  
Mikey waited. He knew they were both trying to decide whether to trust him or not, and he wasn't quite sure how to reassure them on that, but he'd give it a go.

"Guys please?...I'm really really sorry for being a dick. I guess I got mad cause I've had this crush on you for so long, Frankie...and the minute I find the courage to let you know, is the minute you fall for my brother. I got jealous...but I can see how much you care for each other..." 

He couldn't bring himself to say love.

"...and how happy you are together and I want you to know...that I'm ok with it..." 

He offered them his brightest smile, though Gerard was still hiding and didn't see it.

"You err...you have my blessing...I guess." 

He laughed slightly. He was laying it on thick, he knew that, but he was willing to bet that they wouldn't believe him otherwise.  
Frank squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep lungful of air, holding it for a minute before blowing it out noisily, then opening his eyes again and looking up at the pair of expectant eyes, shining out at him from behind slightly dorky glasses. Frank rolled his eyes and gave a small but real smile.

"Oh Mikey..." 

God, Mikey loved the way Frank said his name.

"If only you'd told me sooner. But I _am_ with Gee now, and he does make me happy, and calm...and he makes me feel normal. Not like the freaky kid who runs around then falls asleep all the time..." 

Frank stroked Gerard's red hair from his face, trying to get him to show himself but the older boy just burrowed deeper and whimpered slightly. Frank sighed and Mikey fought the urge to kick Gerard's head in.

"I do love you Mikey...but like a brother, nothing more..." 

Fuck that hurt!

"...and I'm in love, with Gerard."

Gerard's fingers tightened on Frank's shirt and the younger boy knew he'd heard him. Mikey wanted to kill Gerard, then drag Frank upstairs, tie him to the bed and fuck him till he couldn't even remember Gerard's stupid pretty face...instead...

"I understand, and as long as you're happy, then I guess I am too..." 

He smiled at Frank, hoping it didn't look as false as it felt.

"So, we're not really gonna watch the Care Bears Movie, are we?" 

He giggled...after all, that _was_ kinda funny. Frank grinned.

"Well, if you can find something better..." 

He indicated the remote control that Mikey had placed beside him when he sat on the table. Mikey picked it up then moved to sit on the sofa next to Frank...well aware that Gerard tensed when he sat down, but pretending he hadn't noticed and grinning back at the boy he couldn't wait to get stripped naked and screaming his name.

"Challenge accepted...my friend." 

He watched Frank's face for any sign that this was too much, but he didn't see it, so turned back to the TV and started looking for something decent to watch. After a few minutes, Mikey had discovered an old episode of The A-Team and they'd settled into a semi-comfortable silence. He wasn't watching the show though...he was just thinking- Well, that went better than expected. Part 1 of the plan was complete, next should come the text from Shadows, and he'd have to get Frank to go upstairs with him...then the fun would really begin.

After they'd finished watching the A-Team and started on an episode of Baywatch, (don't judge! there were some cute guys in shorts on that show) Mikey's phone buzzed in his pocket and he mentioned that he had something he wanted to show Frank upstairs in his room, and asked if he'd go with him when the commercials came on. Gerard clung that little bit tighter to Frank's top. He still wasn't sure he trusted his brother's sudden u-turn, and didn't want Mikey to take his Frankie away.  
Frank placed a soft kiss to Gerard's red hair, correctly guessing why he was panicking and assured him that everything would be fine. Gerard wasn't really convinced, but seeing as he couldn't seem to speak with Mikey there, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Mikey took his phone out and surreptitiously looked at the text he'd received.

From: Shadows.  
To: MikeyMouse...  
Just left work. Be there in ten.

Mikey typed a quick reply.

From: MikeyMouse.  
To: Shadows...  
Back door's open, good luck.

Mikey grinned to himself. Step 2 was complete. Next step, get Frank away from Gerard, and he'd already agreed to go with him so it was all good. The plan was working well.  
When the program went to break, Mikey turned to his friend with a happy if slightly creepy smile.

"Come on then..." 

He said, jumping up from his seat and startling his brother. Bonus! 

"This won't take long."

Frank sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." 

Carefully removing Gerard's hands from their death-grip on his hoodie, a small whimper escaping the older boy's lips, Frank kissed his boyfriend's lips for a moment, then pushed himself to his feet and followed Mikey out of the room.  
Gerard curled into himself on the sofa, pulling a cushion into his arms and hugging it to his chest. He was trying to stay calm, trying to keep his breathing slow and steady, but he could feel his heart racing in his chest and he knew he was headed toward a panic attack. He hated this. He needed his Frankie.

With blood pounding in his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, Gerard didn't see or hear when the tall tattooed man walked into the room from the kitchen. He wasn't aware of Shadows' presence until a strong inked hand clamped roughly over his mouth and another jammed a syringe needle into the side of Gerard's neck, pressing the plunger in quickly.  
Gerard's eyes flew open in terror and he thrashed uselessly for a few seconds before darkness swept over his vision and his body went limp.

Shadows chuckled darkly. That was just too easy. Capping the syringe and returning it to his pocket, Matt Sanders picked the unconscious red-head up, hoisted him over his shoulder and after dropping the note that Mikey had written onto the coffee table, made his way quickly and quietly out the back door and to his car that sat in the alley-way running along behind the Way's home.  
It had gone as smooth as silk and now, he had him. Wasn't life grand?

A few minutes later, Mikey received another text.

From: Shadows.  
To: MikeyMouse...  
It's done. Have fun. I know I will.

Mikey grinned...oh, he'd have fun alright...whether Frank liked it or not.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frankie are both in their own personal Hells...can anyone save them?
> 
> * * *

 

Frank re-read the words for the 5th time. He couldn't believe this was happening, Gerard had left and never wanted to see him again. This couldn't be real...it was a dream, right?...he was asleep and having a nightmare, right? Frank pinched himself...not a dream...fuck!  
Why would Gerard do this? They were happy together...they were good for each other.  
Feeling despair crash down upon him, Frank knew it wouldn't be long til his old problems would return. He could already feel the edges of exhaustion as they pulled at his devastated mind, dragging him toward unwanted sleep.  
Mikey plopped down on the sofa by his side.

"I could've told you he'd do something like this..." 

He murmured, quietly.

"He's always been a bit of a flake...doesn't do relationships..." 

He slipped a comforting arm around Frank's shoulder.

"It was only a matter of time before he got bored and left."

But Frank didn't buy that. He knew Gerard and that wasn't him.

"No Mikey!..." 

He bit out, shrugging the taller boy's arm away and jumping to his feet.

"He was happy here. We love each other, why would he just leave?...this note makes no sense."

He studied the page again. It looked like Gerard's writing, but it didn't sound like him~

**_Dear Frankie,_ **  
**_I don't want to be here anymore, so I'm going back to college. Please just forget about me, cause I'm not worth your time. Give Mikey a chance, cause I really think he loves you._ **  
**_Goodbye Frankie...Gee._ **

No, something wasn't right, something was very wrong here and Frank was determined to find out what.

"I...I don't think he wrote this." 

Frank murmured, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared intently at the paper in his hands. Mikey knew that once Frank had an idea in his head, nothing could budge it and the younger boy now believed that the letter was a fake. Oh well, guess it was plan B then.  
Mikey had his own syringe tucked in his pocket, courtesy of Matt Sanders, just in case plan A failed...and now it was time to use it.

Frank didn't even see it coming and moments later he lay unconscious in Mikey's arms as he headed up the stairs to his room, thoughts of how he'd brake the boy to his will dancing wickedly through his head.  
Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

As sound began to filter back into Gerard's consciousness, though he couldn't work out what the noises actually were, he knew instinctively that he was in serious trouble and his body's own desire for self preservation started to kick in, causing his breathing to quicken and his heart rate to increase as adrenaline flooded his system.  
Peeling his eyes open just a crack, Gerard swallowed back a wave of nausea as the room seemed to spin and pitch around him, making him snap his eyes back shut. His second and third attempts to observe his surroundings were equally met with failure...but his fourth...

A shaky sob escaped his lips as he saw where he was. It appeared to be an old house and from what he could see, it was abandoned.  
Gerard was laying on the floor with his hands bound tight together behind his back and his feet tied at the ankles. The floorboards were rough and hard underneath him and it didn't take him long to realise that he'd been stripped down to his boxers. Other than him, the room was empty.  
There was no furniture and no one else was there but he could hear something, a buzzing noise coming from the closed door nearest his feet. Twisting around as best he could, Gerard tried to look at the door, though what use that would be with the door closed and all, he wasn't really sure, but it felt like he should be doing something.

He also noted that he hadn't been gagged, which probably meant that the building was either on it's own somewhere, or in an area where no one would pay any attention if they heard someone screaming for help...so he didn't bother...not yet at least.  
He wasn't blindfolded either, and that indicated to the terrified redhead that he wasn't getting out of there alive, cause you only blindfold someone so they can't identify you when you let them go...no blindfold= no release!

The buzzing was getting louder now, and Gerard still couldn't place the noise, though it was scarily familiar to him...like he knew that sound, but didn't.  
The sick feeling was starting to dissipate and the constant spinning sensation was almost gone. His head and neck hurt like a bitch and he really needed a piss, but was determined to not wet himself on the floor, and did what he could to hold it in.  
Gerard's eyes stung with frightened tears. Who had taken him?...what did they want?...did they hurt Frank to get to him?

"Frankie." 

He whimpered, quietly. Was his Frankie ok?...was he here somewhere?...was he ever going to see that sweet, gentle, adorable boy again...or was he going to die here, alone and afraid.  
Gerard had wanted to die several times throughout his lifetime, but that had stopped pretty much the day he'd met Frank, and now he wanted nothing more than to live a long and happy life, curled up in that beautiful boy's strong, protective arms. Would he get the chance at happiness...or had his life just been taken from him, by whoever was behind that door?

"You're awake..." 

Came a voice from the doorway. Gerard gasped, turning awkwardly to see who'd spoken.

"I've missed you Gerard...did you miss me?"

Gerard's eyes grew wide with fear and recognition, his mouth opening and closing uselessly. What the actual fuck!?

"Sh-Shadows?" 

Gerard stuttered out, in little more than a whisper.

"In the flesh, baby...in the fuckin' flesh!" 

There was this grin on the other man's face that told Gerard everything he needed to know...he was never, ever getting out of there alive!

* * *

Frank woke up to three uncomfortable realisations- 1, he was naked. 2, he was tied, face down on Mikey Way's bed. And 3, he needed a piss really bad.

"Mikey?..." 

He called out in the silent room.

"MIKEY!"

Footsteps sounded along the hallway outside the room, then the door opened and a cheerfully smiling Mikey stepped in the room.

"Oh good, you're awake..." 

He grinned.

"Did you sleep well, my love?"

That's it...Frank thought...he's gone mad! 

"Mikey, are you insane?...untie me RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

Mikey looked taken aback.

"But I don't wanna..." 

He whined, pulling off his Anthrax tee and moving toward the tightly restrained boy, a wicked smirk twisting on his lips.

"I wanna have some fun."

Frank's eyes bugged wide as Mikey unzipped his flies and pushed his skinny jeans down his skinnier legs.

"What the fuck, Mikey?...GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!" 

He yelled as he struggled against the ropes that held him in their firm grip to the headboard.

"Uh uh uh..." 

Mikey tutted as he dodged Frank's left foot, that kick wildly out at him.

"You don't won't to get hurt, do you?"

Frank's heart raced in his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. This could not be happening!...he'd trusted Mikey!...he was his best friend!  
He tried again, attempting to stay calm and try a different tack.

"Mikey?...please stop this? If...if you untie me, we can...we can be together. Please Mikey?...please?"

The older boy seemed to consider this for a moment, then shook his head.

"I don't think so..." 

He pulled down his boxers, his erection bouncing free as he crawled onto the bed next to the terrified boy. Frank started to freak the fuck out, kicking and twisting in his binds as he screamed and cried for help.

"Calm down Frankie...it'll hurt more if you struggle." 

Mikey muttered as he moved to sit on Frank's wildly thrashing legs, pinning them to the mattress. Mikey stuck three fingers in his mouth and coated them with spit, as he tried not to be bucked off of the bed. Then he shoved the first finger straight into Frank's tight, virgin hole. Frank howled in pain and fear as Mikey thrust his digit roughly in and out of the frightened boy. After a minute Mikey added a second, thrusting and scissoring his fingers as Frank continued to scream bloody murder and promise Mikey a slow and painful death once he got free.  
Soon Mikey withdrew the two and forced in the three. Frank truly thought he was being split in half as the fingers were plunged into him over and over again.  
Then...Mikey pulled them out.

Frank's fast breaths slowed for a second or two as he was allowed a moment to recover, then Mikey was moving to kneel between Frank's legs and lining himself up to the younger boy's stretched hole. Frank thrashed and screamed as Mikey pushed in. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, and in a brief moment of clarity, Frank vowed to himself that if he ever saw Gerard again, he'd apologise for putting that beautiful boy through this. And if they ever _did_ this again, he'd take a hell of a lot longer prepping him than he did last time.

Mikey held Frank's narrow hips in a vice-like grip as he pounded into him, doing his best to ignore the screams as they started to become weaker and slightly choked. Frank's head was spinning and he could feel his consciousness slipping away from him. How much longer would this go on?...would he pass out before Mikey finished in him?...or would he feel the moment the other boy released?  
His voice all but lost now, Frank croaked out one last plea as the darkness swarmed his vision.

"Help me...Geeee..." 

Then everything went black.  
Mikey finished a few violent thrusts later and pulled out, collapsing onto the messed up sheets beside the motionless teen, his heart thundering in his ears and a massive grin on his sweaty face. Turning to look at his best friend, Mikey chuckled.

"Guess I wore you out, baby..." 

He smirked, pressing his lips to Frank's then wrapping his arms around the other boy's middle and laying his head against his bare shoulder.

"Sleep tight. We can continue our fun later."

A few minutes later Mikey was sleeping soundly, dreams of the fun he'd had dancing through his twisted little mind. He'd won!...Gerard was gone and Frank was his!  
No one was going to take him away.

_~time passes~_

Mikey was woken by the sound of his cellphone blaring from it's spot on his bedside cabinet. Glancing at a still sleeping Frank and grinning at the memories that came to mind, Mikey picked up the noisy phone and checked the screen...it was not who he'd expected.  
Pressing the ok button, Mikey put the phone to his ear...

"Hiya Ray, what's up?"

"Hey Mikes, not much...just letting you know we're heading back early."

"Really?...how come?"

Mikey cursed in his head.

"Big storm comin'. We've been told to leave. How's Frankie doin'?"

"Fine, fine. He's sleeping now.."

Yeah, I wore him the fuck out...Mikey chuckled to himself.

"But you've coped ok, right?"

"Yeah, no problem. So when you getting back?"

"We're in the car now, be there in about an hour. You at yours?"

"Yeah, I'm home..."

Fuck fuck FUCK!

"But Frankie went to his house."

"What really?...but he hates it there."

"Yeah, well his dad called, said he wanted to talk."

"Oh...I was looking forward to seeing the little guy."

Ray sounded disappointed.

"Well he'll be back...at some point."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Ray sighed.

"Well, I better go. We're just getting on the Parkway and Bob needs to concentrate on the road."

"HIYA MIKES." 

Bob shouted in the background.

"Bob says hi."

Mikey chuckled.

"I heard...HI BOB..."

Mikey smirked at the thought that he'd just deafened Ray.

"See ya soon guys."

"Fucker! Yeah, soon dude...seeya!"

Ray hung up. Well FUCK!...now what?

* * *

"Everything ok?" 

Patrick asked from the back seat as he peered at Ray's profile and watched the taller boy frown.

"Huh?...oh, err...yeah, I...I think so." 

He stammered. Something in Mikey's voice sounded off somehow, he just couldn't figure out what. There was this niggle in his brain that told him Mikey was lying. But about what he didn't know.

"Can we stop for food on the way?" 

Pete whined slightly from directly behind Ray's fluffy head.

"We just ate..." 

Bob huffed at him.

"Can't you go a fucking hour without something in your mouth?"

Pete cracked up.

"Well I know what I'd _like_ to have in my mouth, Bobby-boy."

"Eww..." 

Patrick shoved Pete across the car.

"Did not want to know that."

"Oh, you love me really, Patty." 

Pete blew a kiss at Patrick, who simply rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.

"Leave him alone, Pete..." 

Bob muttered.

"...and I'll let you suck me later."

"BOB!" 

Pete, Ray and Patrick yelled in unison. Bob just laughed as he pulled onto the Parkway.

* * *

Gerard was bleeding. He could feel the dark sticky blood pooling beneath him, though he wasn't entirely sure of the source this time. Coughing weakly, he turned his head toward the door. Matt was back there somewhere, probably planning his next way to torture the broken redhead, but Gerard was almost beyond caring now.

His vision blurring out from blood loss, Gerard remembered when that man had been his best friend, back before everything turned to shit and Shadows became the cruel, vicious asshole that he was now. Gerard recalled the day it all went wrong, the day Matt, best friend, brother by another mother had shown his true colours, attacked poor Gerard for being, as he put it, a "whiny, sniffling little emo freak, who should've been drowned at birth", and beaten the crap out of him, just to get accepted by the popular kids of their year.  
Gerard had been left bleeding on the bathroom floor, his nose, three ribs and every finger in his left hand, along with his heart were broken.

Some kid had found him nearly an hour later, and an ambulance was called. He'd spent the next three days in hospital, and the next two weeks recovering at home. When he finally returned to school, he discovered that Matt had not only been expelled, but also arrested and was now residing in Bellville's wonderful Juvenile Detention Centre, downtown.

Apparently Matt blamed him for ruining his life, though Gerard never did admit who had attacked him back then...some small shred of loyalty still keeping the secret.

The door to the other room banged open against the wall, jolting Gerard from his memories. Shadows stood watching him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face as Gerard wheezed in shallow, painful breaths.  
The tattooed man's right hand was held behind his back, and after about a minute he brought it round in front of his body so Gerard could see what he was holding.  
If Gerard still had his voice, he would scream...instead, all he could do was whimper pathetically, close his eyes and wait for the inevitable pain to begin.  
He didn't have to wait very long.

* * *

After Mikey had carried Frank's still unconscious body down into Gerard's old basement room and tied him to the bed, gagging him with a clean sock, he quickly ran back up the stairs and locked the door. Just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hi Mikes..." 

Ray cheered, pulling the skinny boy into his arms.

"Missed you."

Suddenly Mikey found himself being squished in a five-way hug, as all four boys surrounded him, giggling like drunk three year olds. The momentum of them all jumping on him caused all five to tumble in a pile of limbs to the floor, just inside the doorway.

"Fuck guys...get off me." 

Mikey moaned, but couldn't help but laugh as they struggled to untangle themselves. Once they were all on their feet again, they headed into the living room. 

"So Frankie really went to see his dad?..." 

Ray asked incredulously. Mikey nodded.

"Well shit! Should we go see him there?"

Mikey shook his head quickly.

"You know what his dad's like. He hates us. Then he'd take it out on Frankie..." 

He couldn't let them go round there.

"Besides, he texted me and said everything's ok and he'll see us tomorrow, probably. He said to say hi."

Ray frowned.

"Yeah, well maybe I should text him...let him know we're back?"

Mikey chewed on his lip for a moment.

"I guess, but he said his battery was nearly dead and he left his charger here...he won't answer you."

"That's ok..." 

Ray muttered, pulling his cellphone from his pocket and starting to type, wandering through to the kitchen.

"At least he'll know we're here."

Mikey shrugged and turned his attention to the other boys, slightly shocked to see Pete sitting on Bob's lap, the older boy nuzzling into his neck.

"When did this happen?" 

He squeaked. Pete grinned up at him.

"What?..." 

He whined.

"We're just having fun."

Mikey rolled his eyes and looked over at Patrick.

"What do you make of this?" 

He tilted his chin toward the handsy pair. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"It gets Pete off _my_ back." 

He chuckled.

"Hey!..." 

Pete grumbled.

"You love me really."

Patrick shook his head.

"Not as much as you love yourself."

Pete grunted, then his eyes nearly popped out as Bob whispered something in his ear.

"BOB!" 

And he was lost from the conversation. Patrick was about to say something to Mikey when Ray rejoined them.

"Guys, I think we have a problem..." 

He frowned at his phone. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I called Frankie's house. His dad says he hasn't seen him in three weeks."

Bob pushed Pete off his lap and stood up.

"Then where the fuck is he?"

Oh shit...Mikey thought, feeling his control slipping...what the hell am I meant to do now?

"What do you mean?..." 

He asked, looking at Ray.

"Frankie told me he was there."

Ray shook his head, looking a little scared.

"His dad said 'No!'...and he may hate us, but I don't think he'd lie."

"We gotta find him..." 

Bob growled.

"What if something happens to him?..." 

Bob had always been very protective of Frank, even more so than Mikey was and it frightened him to think his pal could be in danger.

"He's so little."

"He's not five Bob..." 

Mikey bit off, frowning.

"He's 16 nearly 17, and I'm sure he's fine..." 

He looked around their doubtful faces.

"If he's the one lying about where he is, then perhaps he's got good reason?...or perhaps he just didn't want us to know..." 

Mikey sighed, cause they still didn't seem to be buying it.

"Why don't we all try trusting him for once, and not treating him like a little kid..." 

He purposely looked at Bob when he said this. Bob studied his fingernails grumpily.

"Cause he's not, ya know?"

"You're right..." 

Patrick finally spoke up.

"He's not a kid..." 

Mikey looked smug, til Patrick continued.

"But he is ill...and we all know it's not safe for him alone. That's why you couldn't come camping Mikey, cause he needed you here."

Mikey bit his lip.

"But he's been better..." 

He whined slightly.

"Like he was normal again."

"Really?..." 

Asked Ray.

"Since when?...and why didn't you tell us?"

Mikey was pretty sure he was gonna end up having a panic attack or something, cause they just wouldn't quit.

"I don't know, like a week maybe?..." 

He mumbled.

"And I didn't tell you cause Frankie wanted to surprise you when you got back." 

He said, defensively.

"Woah...calm down Mikes...we're not the enemy..." 

Pete piped up.

"We're just worried about our friend...ya know?"

Mikey looked at the floor.

"I know and I'm sorry...I...I guess I'm worried too."

"Let's all just calm down, shall we?..." 

Ray said, gently.

"We'll find him. He won't have gone far."

They all sat down and tried to figure out where Frank might've gone, though of course Mikey knew exactly where the cute teen was right now, and he was seriously starting to regret what he'd done, cause he wasn't at all sure how to get out of this.

"Why don't you guys go look for him and I'll stay here in case he comes back." 

Mikey suggested, desperate to get them out of the house. Ray hummed quietly.

"Mmm. Yeah, maybe."

_~Meanwhile, about three meters below them~_

Frank slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt, especially his lower back and he could taste blood in his mouth. He wasn't in Mikey's room anymore...this room was bigger, darker and smelled of socks...and like it had been shut up for a while. It took Frank just a couple of minutes to work out that this was probably Gerard's old room...in the basement.

"Fuck!..." 

That's when he realised that he wasn't gagged...it must've fallen out.

"HEEEEELP..." 

He screamed out.

"HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

_~Upstairs~_

"Did you here something?"


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fates and lives hang in the balance.
> 
> * * *

 

"Hello?...is there anyone in here?..." 

The voice was distant, but getting closer.

"I heard screaming from in here...are you ok?..." 

The red-haired boy, bound and naked on the cold floor would've screamed now...if he could. He would've screamed for help and fought his binds...if he could. But he couldn't, and instead he lay there, silent and still as the stranger moved through the rooms toward him.

"Answer me if you can..."

The girl, no more than 15, crept through the ruined rooms. She had heard screaming and she'd seen the tattooed man leave shortly after the noise stopped. Then she'd gone in.

"Hello?..."

Stepping into the last room on the ground floor she saw him, and had to stop herself from screaming. There was so much blood. It was everywhere and on every surface.

"Holy fuck..." 

She breathed, colour draining from her face. Quickly she pulled her cellphone from her jacket pocket and dialled 911. After three rings, the call was answered.

"Hello?...Yes, ambulance please?...Katie Jones...No, I found this guy...I'm not sure if he's alive...Oh, err, 34 Columbus Drive...It's an abandoned house...Yeah well, I heard screams...What?...Oh, err...I'll check..." 

Katie stepped closer to the mangled body and reached down with a shaking hand. After a moment she stood back up and stepped away, turning her back.

"No, there's no pulse."

* * *

_~meanwhile, across town~_

"Did you here something?"

"No!...What?" 

Mikey bit his lip, eyes darting toward the floor.

"I thought I heard someone scream." 

Ray frowned, looking toward the hallway. Mikey stood up.

"Why don't we all go look for Frankie?..." 

He looked around the group.

"We can split up and try places we know he likes."

Patrick stood to join him.

"That's a good idea. I'll try the park...Pete?...you go to the arcade...Bob...the woods, you know them best...Ray...the comic book store...and Mikey?...you, um...you go speak to his dad. Ya never know."

Everyone stood up, accepting their given assignments and headed for the door. Once outside, they all walked off in different directions, having first agreed to call each other if they found him.  
Ray got to the end of the block and looked back. The road was empty, the others were all out of sight so he turned and went back to the house. Using Mikey's spare key, that only the guys knew existed, Ray let himself back into the house and went to investigate what he was certain he'd heard coming from somewhere close by. Stepping into the quiet hallway, he listened intently for a minute...and heard nothing.

"HELLO?...ANYONE THERE?" 

He yelled into the silence. Then he heard it again, and this time he knew it was close.

"HELP ME?" 

The muffled voice seemed to come from below him, and it only took Ray a moment to remember that Mikey's brother used to have his bedroom in the basement. Ray rushed over to the door and found it locked, but putting his ear to the wood he could quite easily hear the panicked cries coming from within, and immediately started trying to bash the door in with his shoulder.

"HOLD ON...I'M COMING!"

After a half dozen hits his arm was hurting so he took a break and called Bob. Phone to one ear, door to the other, Ray waited for his friend to pick up. Three rings later...

"Yo Fro...you find him?"

"Bob...get back to Mikey's house. Now!"

"Woah dude...what's goin' on?"

"Please Bob?...and don't speak to Mikey...just come."

"Ok, I'm coming. But you better explain this when I get there."

"Will do. See ya in a minute."

Ray hung up and tried kicking the door instead. Suddenly the lock gave way and the door slammed away into the wall with a loud *bang!* Heart racing with nerves, Ray stared into the pitch black doorway.

"HELLO?..." 

He called down the dark stairs.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"RAY?...OH MY GOD, RAY...HELP ME!" 

Frank shouted, hot tears burning relieved streaks down his skin.

"Frankie?..." 

Ray breathed. Quickly he searched for a light switch and clicked it on, blinking against the sudden brightness before he dashed down the stairs.

"FRANKIE...I'M COMING!..." 

As his feet met the solid floor below and he froze at the sight before him, he heard the front door open then close again. Presuming it was Bob, he shouted out to him.

"BOB...DOWN HERE!..." 

Then he turned back toward the bed and his clearly distressed friend. Starting on the ropes at Frank's wrists, Ray fought hard not to cry.

"It's ok Frankie, I got ya...ya safe now."

Frank's eyes were closed as he sobbed into a pillow that somehow still smelled a bit of Gerard. Footsteps coming down the stairs...Frank opened his eyes and looked past Ray as he continued trying to free him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

"MIKEY...NOOOO!"

The hammer slammed into the back of Ray's skull and he collapsed in a heap beside the bed. Mikey stood there with a look of complete outrage on his face. 

"Now look what you made me do!" 

He spat through gritted teeth as he advanced on the terrified younger boy, still tied tight to the bed.

"Mikey?...oh fuck Mikey...what have ya done?..." 

Frank whimpered, terror ripping through him.

"That's Ray!...ya know...our FRIEND!"

Mikey was kinda beyond reason at this point as he shifted from foot to foot and gripped the hammer tight in his hand. He stared down at Frank's immobilised body and thought of all the things he wanted to do to him. Just as he started to move closer to the bed, watching the sheer horror in the younger boy's eyes, a bang came from upstairs followed by a voice.

"RAY?...DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mikey slapped his hand firmly over Frank's mouth to hold back the scream he knew was about to rip through the air. He held the index finger of his other hand up to his own lip.

"Shhhh..." 

He whispered.

"Quiet baby."

He picked up the sock that he'd used before as a gag, though apparently it had fallen out at some point, and roughly stuffed it back into Frank's protesting mouth. Frank choked slightly, his eyes watering and his heart racing in his chest. Footsteps started down the basement steps.

"Ray?...ya down here?..." 

Bob called out. Mikey moved to a dark corner, hammer still in hand.

"Hello?..." 

As Bob reached the ground, his eyes took a second or two to process what was happening. Frank was naked and tied to a bed, and Ray...fuck!...that was blood!

"Frankie?..." 

Bob breathed, eyes wide. Frank looked with terrified eyes to Bob's right, shaking his head desperately. Behind him, a floorboard creaked slightly but Bob showed no sign that he'd heard it. He stepped toward Frank, seeing the younger boy collapse into a flood of tears.

"It's ok Frankie..."

Bob felt someone moving up behind him, and as soon as they were close enough he spun, lashing out with a heavy fist to the other person's jaw. The hammer hit the floor with a thud and was followed by Mikey a second later.  
Bob swallowed hard and stared down at the boy. The hammer he'd been brandishing had blood on it...had Mikey really hurt Ray?

Frank shouted from behind his sock-gag and Bob finally snapped out of his daze to go to the younger boy's aid. Pulling out the gag, Bob was almost too shocked to speak.

"Frankie?"

Sobbing heavily, Frank tried to find the words to say.

"Bob...un-untie me?"

Bob jumped into action and hurriedly undid the knots holding his friend, then pulled him up and into his arms, not caring that Frank was still naked.

"You're ok...you're ok now..." 

He comforted, stroking the younger boy's messy black hair and cradling him against his chest.

"I don't understand this."

Frank sniffed into Bob's shoulder.

"Mikey got j-jealous of me and Gee...I think he d-did something t-to him..." 

Frank paused, but continued when he saw the confused look on Bob's face.

"Gee's Mikey's b-brother. He came back from college...he and I...but Mikey got mad."

Bob frowned slightly.

"You got it on with Mikey's brother...and he got jealous?..." 

Frank nodded, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Where's the brother now?..."

Frank broke down again, clinging to Bob's shirt.

"Hold on..." 

Bob picked Frank up and carried him up out of the basement. When they reached the living room, he pulled off his hoodie and helped Frank to put it on, then sat with the smaller boy tucked into his side.

"I'm gonna call the cops..." 

He pulled his cell from his jacket and dialled 911. Frank buried himself against Bob, pulling his knees up to his chest inside the massive hoodie and yawned wide. He could feel his body shutting down, just like it always used to.

"Hello?...Yes, police and ambulance please?..." 

Frank's hearing started to fade as he fell toward sleep.

"Yes...69 Salter place..." 

Frank really needed Gerard right now, but where the fuck was he? 

"There's a lot of blood..."

Those were the last words that Frank heard, as he slipped away into a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

_~meanwhile, across town in an abandoned house~_

"Charge to 360...clear...charging again...clear...one more time. He's been down too long. Charging...clear...Anything?"

"Oh my...I got a pulse. It's weak!"

"I'll call it in and get the back board."

The younger of the two paramedics said as he got up and quickly left the room. The older medic turned to the girl.

"You...what's your name?"

"Katie Jones?"

"Ok...Katie...I'm gonna need you to come hold this bag up for me. Think you can handle that?"

"O-ok."

The girl stuttered, stepping over and trying not to slip in the blood. She took the saline bag that was held out to her.

"Good...yep, that's right. Keep it nice and high."

"Got the board."

The younger medic said as he returned with a backboard under his arm. He set it down next to the unconscious redhead.

"Ok, let's move him nice and slowly. Watch his head."

"How's his pulse?"

"He's in bradycardia...BPM's 47."

"Shit...he's lost too much blood!"

"Katie!...hold it up!"

Katie gasped, she hadn't realised that she'd let her arm drop a bit.

"Sorry."

The older medic nodded to her then looked back at his colleague.

"Ok...on 3...1.2.3, lift."

"Got it."

"Doesn't weigh much."

The younger medic frowned, then turned his head as footsteps sounded through the house.

"Hello?"

"Officers...thank God. We thought we were gonna have to leave before you got here."

Two police officers walked in the room.

"We were dealing with a call across town. Some kid went nuts and tied his friend up in the basement, then brained another friend when he found out. It was a right mess."

"Shit!...sounds it."

"So what's happened here?"

The young black officer asked.

"Katie here heard screaming from inside the building and investigated. She found this guy in the back room and called 911."

"That was very brave of you Katie."

"Thanks."

The girl kinda wished she hadn't gone in the house now.

"He wasn't breathing, and there was no pulse when we arrived, but we've done CPR and shocked him three times, and he's back with us."

"Was there any ID on him?"

"No, he was naked. There might be something in the house though...doubt he came here nude."

The black officer chuckled.

"Yeah ok...we'll check it out and get the CSIs in. Then we'll come to the hospital to see how he's doing."

"Ok. See you later."

The officers got to work and the medics took the broken boy out to the ambulance. They got him settled inside then said goodbye to the girl as one of the officers came out to get her statement. 

"All set. Let's go."

"Not sure he's gonna make it to the ER. Put your foot down Gerry."

"ETA 5 minutes."

"Just hope he's got that in him."

* * *

As Frank's eyes fluttered open to bright fluorescent lights and sterile white walls, he quickly realised that he wasn't alone. In what appeared to be a small private hospital room, he was surrounded by the people he trusted most in the world...well, most of them.  
To his left, sat side by side on uncomfortable looking plastic chairs and leaning against each other apparently asleep, were Don and Donna Way. At the foot of the bed on a small sofa against the wall, Bob sat with Pete (bizarrely) curled up in his lap, and Patrick next to him with his head rested on Bob's shoulder. They were all asleep too.

Frank looked toward the window and saw that it was dark outside. He gazed around the room and eventually found a small clock on the wall that read 4:17am...well that explains all the sleeping people, but what had happened?...he couldn't quite remember.  
He lay there quietly trying to recall the events that had lead to him being in a yellow backless hospital gown, with nearly all his friends looking sad and worn out around him...

Nearly all. Who was missing?...Mikey, Ray and...Gee...oh fuck!...how could he have forgotten about Gee? His head swam as it all started to come back to him...waking, tied to Mikey's bed. The rape! The basement...Ray!

"Oh God..." 

He whined as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Ray."

A gasp sounded out across the room and suddenly Patrick was moving quietly to his side and wrapping his arms around the younger boy, pulling him into his chest.

"Shh shh Frankie...you're ok...you're safe now. I got ya..." 

He rocked Frank in his arms as the traumatised boy shook and clung to him desperately.

"It's ok Frankie, it's ok now."

Frank sobbed quietly for a couple minutes, then lifted his head to look up into Patrick's gentle eyes.

"Ray?..." 

He murmured, almost silently.

"Mikey?"

Patrick swallowed deeply. He really didn't want to have to be the one to tell him this, but seeing as everyone else was asleep... 

"Mikey was arrested...but they're thinking he had a breakdown or something, so he's being assessed in the psych ward." 

He looked away from Frank's frightened eyes, hating seeing him in so much distress.

"And... and R-Ray?" 

Frank whimpered, cause he was terrified he already knew the answer. Patrick sighed deeply, letting tears slip from his green eyes. He shook his head sadly. 

"He's...he's dead Frankie. They tried to save him, but...but he's gone."

Both boys broke down, crying heavily into each other's shoulders. They didn't hear as Pete and Bob woke up and moved to join them, wrapping them both up in a warm group hug. Frank gasped and met Bob's wet eyes. Bob, always strong, never one to show weakness or emotion, was crying like a baby now as the four boys clung together, offering each other support and comfort.  
After a while the huddle broke apart, but all four remained on the narrow hospital bed, holding hands and trying to reassure each other that they were alright.

Don and Donna were somehow still asleep, that was until a doctor entered the room, looking slightly taken aback by the sight of the four teenager boys, all curled up together on the bed. He quickly got over it though and approached the sleeping couple, gently shaking Don awake.

"Excuse me...sorry to wake you, but are you Donald Way?...father of Gerard Arthur Way?"

Don was suddenly very awake.

"Yes. Yes I am, is he here?...is he ok?"

Frank scrambled to the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain and the draft around his suddenly bare ass. He needed to know about Gerard.  
The doctor glanced at the boy on the bed, then turned back to Don.

"A young man was brought in earlier this evening with no ID, but the police took his fingerprints and they came back with the name Gerard Arthur Way..." 

He looked between all the expectant faces that were now silently urging him to continue.

"He's in the ICU. He's in critical condition right now, having apparently been quite severely assaulted...but we're doing everything we can for him so please, try not to worry."

Frank sobbed and hugged himself.

"Can we see him?" 

He whimpered, softly. The doctor shook his head.

"Not yet, no. But I'll make sure that any news of his condition is brought to you, and as soon as it's possible for him to have visitors, you will be informed..." 

His pager beeped in his pocket and he took it out, frowning at the tiny screen before replacing it.

"I have to get back now, but I'll get someone to bring you regular updates, if you like?"

Don and Frank nodded and thanked the doctor, and then he was gone.

"I knew he wouldn't just leave me..." 

Frank murmured through his tears as Bob pulled him into a tight and warm embrace.

"I just knew it."

But what he didn't know was what had actually happened...or how close to losing Gerard for good he'd really come.

_~time passes~_

The next few days went by at an agonisingly slow pace. They were filled with doctors and police interviews and talk of therapy and really, really bad hospital food. Frank didn't care about any of that...he just wanted to see Gerard.  
Frank had been very clingy since he'd woken up, always sitting in someone's lap, (usually Bob's) as his brain kept shutting down every time he fell asleep randomly, just like he used to do, only worse. Bob didn't mind...he'd do whatever it took to protect his pal, and make him feel safe again.  
Frank wouldn't talk much, he ignored the hyper side that tried to force itself to the surface, choosing to cling to Bob's shirt as his muscles twitched painfully. Then he would just fall asleep.

On day four they were finally allowed in to see Gerard. Bob carried Frank, the smaller boy's legs wrapped around his hips and his arms around his neck as they headed down to the ICU. Don and Donna walked at the front of the group, holding hands silently...even they hadn't been allowed in til now. Behind them was Bob and Frank, with Patrick and Pete trailing at the back.

When they reached the ICU, Don asked a large woman with mousy brown hair and a kind face, where his son's room was. She pointed the group towards a door with the number 3 on it, directly opposite the nurses station. Don thanked her and they all moved as one toward the room.  
Opening the door, Donna was the first to step inside, a small gasp leaving her lips as she saw her baby, her first born son hooked up to monitors and drips with an airway tube down his throat, needles in both his arms and bandages covering his head, arms, hands and chest.  
There was a blanket covering his lower half, but Donna would guess that there were bandages below that too.

Everyone slipped quietly into the room and over to the bedside. Bob sat Frank on the edge of the bed and the younger boy tentatively took Gerard's cold, pale, bandaged hand in his.  
Bob, Pete and Patrick had never met Gerard...they were here for Frank. They had stayed in the hospital, sleeping on hard floors or uncomfortable chairs and refused to leave while Frank was still there. Everything Frank had gone through, they new about. From meeting Gerard, to the rape, to seeing Mikey kill Ray...they'd heard about it all. But once Frank had told them all once, he hadn't spoken of it again.

The boys were frightened for their friend's sanity at this point. He'd been through so much and had now just seemed to shut down...were they gonna lose him too? They watched as Frank pulled his legs up onto the bed and silently curled up against Gerard's side, never letting go of his hand, his face unreadable...jaw slack and eyes dull and empty. If Gerard didn't wake up, they feared they'd lose Frank completely.

Donna stood at the other side of the narrow bed, holding Gerard's other hand as Don stood to her right with an arm wrapped comfortingly around her waist. There were tears on her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away. Everyone remained silent, not knowing what to say, or do.  
After a few long minutes, the door opened and a woman in a doctor's white coat walked in.

"Hi there. I'm Dr. Sciuto..." 

She smiled kindly, looking around the tired, worn faces.

"Are you Gerard's parents?..." 

She directed at Don and Donna. Don nodded.

"Ok, so Gerard sustained some very serious injuries as I'm sure you're aware?..." 

Again, Don nodded.

"He had lost a lot of blood when he was brought in, and he has been in and out of surgery every day to fix the damage that had been done..." 

She took a breath to prepare herself for what she had to say next.

"He is currently in a coma and we don't know when, or if he's going to wake up. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you right now, but he is stable, and we are doing everything we can to keep him that way. Hopefully that will give him the time he needs to heal, and then maybe to wake up..." 

She offered them all a sad smile.

"I'll leave you with him now. Try talking to him, he might be able to hear you." 

Don nodded and quietly thanked her and then she left, leaving the room in a concerned silence once again.  
Ten whole minutes passed before Frank's tiny, lost voice was heard in the quiet of the room.

"Gee?...come back."


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Sorry, but not everyone gets a happy ending this time.
> 
> * * *

 

Every day for the next week, the gang would walk from Frank's room in ward 10, up to the ICU.  
The plan had been for the boys to all take turns staying with Frank over night while the others went home. Bob had other ideas. Bob insisted on staying by Frank's side, not wanting to leave him with anyone else. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pete or Patrick, it was just that he wanted to be there.

Bob loved Frank, though in a much more sane and innocent way than Mikey had. He knew that they would only ever be friends, but he considered being friends with the little sprite to be something very special, so that was ok.  
They _had_ kissed, once, a very long time ago. Bob had admitted to Frank that he had feelings for him, right after admitting that he was gay, and Frank being Frank...smiled and kissed him softly, then shook his head and told him that he loved him, just not like that...more like a brother.  
Bob being Bob...understood.

They'd sat up all that night, eating ice cream, watching Spanish soap-operas, (a guilty pleasure they happened to share) and coming to the conclusion that friends was a hell of a lot better than trying to be together, which would inevitably end in screaming and thrown frying pans, or something.

Now, Bob felt a very strong sense of guilt over leaving Frank with the younger Way brother. It wasn't like he could've known what was going to happen...hell, no one knew how Mikey felt for the younger teen, or that he was one step away from being a complete nut-job, but that didn't stop Bob from chewing his fingernails and mentally beating himself up for not seeing the signs...which he was sure had to have been there.

It was late Thursday afternoon and everyone was as usual gathered in Gerard's room. The boys of course were there for Frank, while Frank only had eyes for Gerard.  
Don and Donna had been at the hospital every day, sitting with their son and praying for some good news. Every night, they would go home to sleep.  
It was nearing time for evening meals and Pete had gone to fetch pizza for everyone, as no one should have to eat the muck they laughingly called food in that place. Frank was curled up on Gerard's bed, holding his hand with his head rested on Gerard's slowly rising and falling chest, when a small squeak came from Frank's lips. Suddenly he was sat bolt upright.

"He squeezed my hand." 

Frank breathed, wide eyed and staring. Don and Donna got up from their chairs against the wall and walked to the bedside. Gerard lay silent and still as he had since they first saw him here.

"Are you sure Frankie dear?" 

Donna asked gently, knowing how desperate the boy was to get Gerard back.

"Yes!..." 

Frank said with great certainty.

"I'm sure..." 

Just then, Gerard did it again.

"There!...did you see?"

They had.

"I'll fetch the nurse." 

Patrick murmured, slipping from the room.

"Gee?...come on baby, come back to us...to me..." 

Don grimaced slightly at the pet name, but had by this point decided that as long as his boy was alive and happy, that was all that really mattered. The gay thing?...well he couldn't say in all honesty that he was happy about it, but he would learn to deal. Likewise Bob's mood dropped ever so slightly when Frank used the term of endearment, but he too was of the opinion that if it made Frank happy, then he should support them as best he could.

"Gee?...please?..." 

Frank felt the small squeeze again and looked up at Gerard's face, just as his eyes fluttered open.

"Gee!...Oh my God!..you're awake!"

"Gee honey? Can you hear me?..." 

Donna asked at Gerard's other side.

"It's me, mom...your dad's here too, and Frankie..." 

She looked at Don and whispered.

"Do you think he can hear me?"

"He can hear..." 

Frank grinned, leaning over his love to meet his confused hazel eyes.

"Hi baby..." 

He stroked Gerard's hair, then slid his fingertips down along his jawline.

"I missed you my angel. I'm so happy you came back."

The door to the room opened and two nurses bustled in, with Patrick on their heels.

"Ok, let's give him some space now shall we?..." 

The more senior nurse said, directing the comment toward Frank. The boy yipped slightly in alarm, then slid off the bed, reluctantly let go of Gerard's hand and huddled into Bob's waiting arms. The nurses stepped up to the bedside as everyone else stepped back.

"Hello?...Mr. Way?"

"Gerard..." 

Frank corrected. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

"His name's Gerard."

The nurse nodded, then returned to shining a light into Gerard's eyes.

"Gerard...I'm nurse Brooks. Don't try to talk yet, there's still a tube in your throat..." 

Gerard tried to close his eyes against the light, but the nurse kept holding them open. Gerard's hand came up and weakly pulled on the nurse's sleeve to try to make her stop. Luckily she took the hint.

"Ok Gerard, I'm going to take this tube out now. What I want you to do is take in a really deep breath when I say, then when I tell you, blow it out as hard as you can...as if you're blowing out a hundred candles on a cake. Do you think you can do that?..." 

Gerard nodded, very slightly.

"Good. Ok now...deep breath in...and...blow!..." 

Gerard blew as hard as he could. He felt the tube slide out of his throat and it made him cough violently. Suddenly there was another nurse at his other side, offering him water in a glass with a straw. Gerard sucked in a few small sips. It eased the raw feeling in his throat.  
Nurse Brooks returned to his side and used the bed's remote to sit him up a bit.

"Is that a bit better?..." 

Gerard nodded softly, not meeting her sharp green eyes.

"You have been very lucky Gerard...I wouldn't normally expect someone with injuries as severe as yours to make it..." 

Gerard looked at her now.

"I think the fact that your family and friends barely left your side for a minute...that probably helped."

Gerard looked around the room. He saw his mum and dad holding hands and smiling wide at him, he saw two boys who he was pretty sure he'd never laid eyes on before in his entire life, and he saw Frank...his Frankie, stepping away from the other boy's sides and toward the bed. Gerard tried to smile but his mouth felt weird. He guessed it was from having a tube down his throat for fuck knows how long.

"Hi angel..." 

Frank murmured as he reached his side, leaning in close to look into his eyes.

"How you feeling baby?..." 

Gerard opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Frank's smile stalled slightly.

"B-baby?"

Fuck!...not again.

_~time passes~_

Over the next few days, Frank refused to leave Gerard's side, staying curled up on the older boy's bed, their fingers linked permanently together. Gerard tried to speak...he tried to make even a tiny sound. But he couldn't.  
Bob, Pete and Patrick came every day and sat with them, talking and laughing about things they'd done on their camping trip, and fun they'd shared since they'd met...but talk about those things always led to memories of Ray, and the boy Mikey had been before he'd apparently snapped.

Don and Donna spent most of their time at Gerard's bedside, but from time to time they took the walk up to the psyche ward to visit with Mikey.  
Mikey was pumped full of drugs, sedatives and mood stabilisers, and was only vaguely aware of what was going on, and where he was. He kept asking to go home, and where was Frankie. It had all been explained to him, more than once, but a combination of the drugs and his shattered mental state meant that his memory was pretty much shot.

"Can I go home now mom?" 

He asked as Donna sat holding his hand. He was strapped to the bed and it broke Donna's heart.

"No sweetie, not today." 

She tried not to tear up.

"Why am I here?...did I have an accident?"

"No baby. Y-you're sick, and the doctors are trying to make you better."

Mikey nodded slightly, accepting the explanation.

"When's Frankie gonna come see me?"

Donna sighed. She couldn't handle much more today. Don had already left the ward. He'd only been there ten minutes.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie..." 

She hated lying to him, but he wouldn't remember anyway and if a little white lie made him happy, it's what she'd have to do.

"He didn't sleep well last night."

Mikey frowned.

"Who's with him?"

"Bob, Pete and Patrick are at the house. Don't worry."

"Isn't Ray there?"

Donna had had enough.

"No baby. Now, I have to go. I have a dentist's appointment. I'll be back tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok mom. Hey?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I go home with you?"

Donna stood up, pulling her hand from his and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Not today baby...perhaps tomorrow." 

Then she turned and left, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Don was waiting outside the double doors, leant against the wall. When he saw his wife emerge he pushed off from the wall and stepped toward her, taking her in his arms.

"Rough session?..." 

Donna nodded. Don pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go grab a coffee before we go back to Gee's room...ok?"

Donna nodded, hiccuping through her tears as Don led her away down the hallway.

Gerard buried his face in Frank's neck as two nurses changed the dressings on his arms and chest. There were tears on both boy's faces...Gerard's because of the pain he was in, that was only partially numbed by the analgesics, and Frank's because he couldn't stand to see Gerard in such distress.  
Frank kept his eyes shut while the nurses worked as he didn't want to see the damage that had been done to his beautiful boyfriend...though he vowed to love him no matter what...and quietly cooed encouraging words to him, or sang softly into his ear to distract him. He hoped that it helped.

The other boys were all waiting outside as Don and Donna returned. Bob looked up from his phone and offered a small smile.

"Dressings." 

He stated. Don nodded in understanding.

"How long?"

Just as Bob was about to answer, an ear splitting scream came from behind the closed door. A second later, Frank stumbled out of the room, white faced and shaking as the door was quickly closed behind him. Bob stepped forward and caught him as his knees wobbled and collapsed beneath him.

"Frankie?..." 

Bob enquired as everyone gathered around him.

"What happened?" 

He scooped Frank up into his arms and headed to the nearby chairs, sitting the trembling boy in his lap. Tears soaking Frank's pale face, he looked around at the group. With a small, frightened voice he said... 

"He's...he's..."

But that was all they could get him to say.

* * *

 

_~time lapse, twelve days later~_

Everyone was dressed in black, and no one wanted to talk. Frank was asleep on Bob's lap, dressed in his black suit. It was two hours since the funeral ended and everyone was back at the Way's house.  
Don and Donna were in the kitchen making coffee that everyone needed, and sandwiches that no one would eat. Pete and Patrick were sat together on one sofa, while Bob cradled Frank against him on the other.  
When the phone rang, everyone jumped slightly in the silence. Don walked through from the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?...Yes it is...really?...ok, I'll be there in a bit...ok, bye." 

He hung up and returned to the kitchen without another word.  
Bob looked down at the boy he adored, curled up asleep in his arms. Frank spent so much time asleep these days and the doctors were still no closer to working out why...it worried Bob a lot.  
The door to the kitchen opened a few minutes later and Don and Donna came out with coffee and sandwiches. Everyone took a cup. The food was ignored...no one had a stomach for it.

"I'll be back in a while." 

Don said as he slipped his coat on and headed for the door. Silence fell once again as they drank, and remembered.  
About ten minutes later, Frank stirred.

"Geeee..." 

He whined in his sleep. Bob bit his lip to keep from crying at the pain held in that one word.

"Love..." 

Frank's hands clenched at the front of Bob's shirt.

"...you."

Bob let a tear fall, gently stroking Frank's back to calm him.  
When Don's car pulled into the driveway a while later, Donna got up from the chair she'd been quietly sitting in and went to meet him at the door. As the boys sat silently in the living room, they heard the door opening, then Donna greeting.

"Hi...welcome home baby."

The door was closed and a moment later the boys looked up. Donna had a weak smile on her face and Don was as stoic as ever...and the boy with the faded red-hair in the wheelchair, was grinning ear to ear as his eyes landed on his Frankie.

"Frankie?..." 

Bob gently shook the boy in his lap. Frank woke, his tear-reddened eyes fluttering open to look up at his friend.

"He's here!"

Frank's eyes widened and he turned to look. A second later, he was flying across the room and into Gerard's waiting arms, being careful of course of all the older boy's still healing wounds.

"Gee...I missed you baby..." 

He leaned up to kiss Gerard's pale lips. Gerard smiled and nodded softly.

"I love you."

Gerard wrapped Frank in the biggest hug he could manage, and that was where they stayed for the rest of the day, happy in each other's arms.

 

 

 

_~the end~_


End file.
